All Or Nothing
by JunyTheKid
Summary: Un jour, Hae doit faire face à son avenir. Mais, alors que celui des jeunes filles de son âge semble tourner autour des hommes et de la recherche d'un emploi, la jeune femme elle, est transportée dans un monde fantastique dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Elle devient alors le leader d'une guerre dont elle ne connait rien. (Oc/Loki/Poséidon).
1. Prologue

Avant tout : Les personnages comme Loki, Thor et Odin sont purement inspiré de l'univers de Marvel, néanmoins, soucieuse de rester proche de la mythologie j'ai modifié quelques toutes petites choses. Seule Hae m'appartiens car tous les autres personnages existent réellement dans des récits mythologiques.

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon régulière, c'est à dire un dimanche sur deux, le matin, de préférence.

Bêta : Je recherche une béta pour cette fiction -et pourquoi pas les autres à venir- alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente.

 **PROLOGUE**

Alors que la jeune Hae terminait son exercice de Mathématiques, elle songea que jamais elle n'avait été plus triste qu'en ce jour de début juin. Les cours se terminaient bientôt et elle saurait enfin si oui ou non elle pourrait entrer dans une école supérieure. Cependant, en plus du stress de la fin d'année qui se répercutait sur les cernes violettes, cachées vivement par du fond de teint, la jeune femme ne se trouvait décidément trop chanceuse. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement été auparavant. Toujours très maladroite, il ne passait pas deux mois sans qu'elle ne se retrouve tantôt chez le médecin, tantôt à l'hôpital pour une petite foulure ou une grosse coupure. Non, la chance, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce mot. Et c'était justement ce qui la dérangeait. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait eu de la chance !

Au départ pourtant, elle avait cru que rater son métro ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait appris par un coup de fil de son père, mort d'inquiétude, que celui dans lequel elle était censée être avait subitement déraillé faisant trois morts, Hae n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait eu autant de chance et se contenta tout simplement d'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit quelque chose de largement plus affolant. Alors qu'elle scrutait le ciel depuis son petit balcon de salon, profitant de l'air frais qui venait caresser ses joues, elle observa un drôle de phénomène. Un pigeon qui venait de se poser sur la gouttière juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille se décala de trois petites enjambées d'oiseau et lui pondit une magnifique crotte sur le bras avant de s'envoler. Criant de dégoût, l'asiatique réalisa quelques secondes après que la crotte en question avait fait fuir une abeille qui s'était posée sur son bras. Et Hae était allergique au venin d'abeille. Plus tard même, alors qu'elle nettoyais encore son bras, se dépêchant pour venir en aide à son père qui déchargeait les courses, elle vit celui-ci débarquer en bourrasque, lui annonçant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas l'aider, car l'ascenseur qu'elle prenait habituellement venait subitement de tomber en panne et que si elle l'avait pris, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait encore coincée dedans !

Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. D'habitude, quand il lui arrivait quelque chose -et ça lui arrivait souvent !- c'était toujours de façon négative et la jeune femme avait appris à faire avec, mais depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, ce matin-là, plus rien n'était pareil et s'était comme si la bonne étoile qu'elle n'avait jamais eu s'était subitement réveillée pour lui venir en aide. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce demandant si elle ne préférait pas son ancienne situation, lorsqu'elle comprenait encore ce qui lui arrivait. Elle soupira et jetas un œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir les toits de la ville et plus loin, dans le fond, elle réussissait à entrevoir la plage. Los Angeles avait toujours été une source de réconfort pour elle, pourtant, alors que la nuit tombait, elle crut distinguer une bien étrange et inquiétante silhouette qui l'observait plus loin sur un toit voisin. Comme la jeune fille était fatiguée, elle songea qu'elle rêvait et parti se coucher, se promettant de demander à sa voisine pourquoi son époux se promenait sur les toits de la ville le soir alors qu'il avait le vertige…

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Avec un sourire satisfait, Hestia quitta son petit fauteuil et s'étira longuement. La jeune humaine qu'elle avait décidé de prendre sous son aile n'était pas une humaine ordinaire ; elle avait un don incommensurable pour s'attirer de terrible ennuis. Pourtant, et sans doute sans le vouloir, elle était terriblement attachante et Hestia comprenait maintenant pourquoi on lui avait assignée cette tâche. Cependant, alors que l'humaine dormait, elle décida qu'elle pouvait aller se divertir en compagnie d'Appollon qui, ce soir-là organisait une petite fête avec Dyonisos, non loin de Thebès. Ces deux-là avaient toujours eu le goût des festivités même s'ils en arrivaient toujours aux mains pour savoir lequel des deux pratiquait un art véritable.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Heimdall ne quittait sa place que pour de très rares et exceptionnelles occasions. Mais cette nuit là, c'était sur ordre d'Odin qu'il se trouvait sur ce toit d'une ville humaine. On lui avait assigné la charge de prendre soin d'une humaine, une humaine qui selon les Nornes aiderait bien des mondes à survivre à une fin proche et comme les Nornes ne se trompaient jamais lorsqu'elles parlaient du futur, on avait demandé à Heimdall de surveiller l'humaine. Il le faisait très bien de là où il était, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de sauver l'enfant des griffes d'un destin tragique, cette dernière était sauvée in extremis par une force aussi puissante que la sienne. Il savait qu'une autre personne guettait la mortelle, mais il ne savait pas qui et c'était ce qui le dérangeait, alors, il avait décidé de mener son enquête. C'est pourquoi il descendit sur Midgard, la terre des humains et se rapprocha de la jeune enfant. Mais rien à ses côtés ne pouvait justifier une chance pareille et après des heures de fouilles dans la chambre de l'humaine endormie, il décida de retourner à Asgard.

Une fois là-haut et alors qu'il faisait son rapport à Odin, Loki, le fils adoptif de ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais avant de déclarer :

" - _Odin, on dirait que même les sous dieux de l'Olympe tiennent à cette humaine._ "


	2. Chap 1 : L'affreuse petite créature

Bêta : Je recherche une bêta pour cette fiction -et pourquoi pas les autres à venir- alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente.

 **Chapitre 1 – L'affreuse petite créature.**

Les jours passèrent et la situation ne sembla pas vraiment s'améliorer pour Hae. En plus d'elle, son entourage commença à se poser des questions, car désormais, la jeune femme semblait placée sous une très bonne étoile. Par un nombre incalculable de fois, elle avait échappé à des sales histoires. Comme par exemple à ce moment ou un groupe d'adolescents tapageurs était rentré dans son métro et avait commencé à menacer le peu de personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Tous s'étaient retrouvés dépouillés, sauf Hae qui avait été oubliée des bandits. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais le pire dans tout ça, était qu'elle se sentait épiée. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie et observée en permanence, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Elle venait de sortir de son immeuble et partait rejoindre ses amis à la plage dans le but de se changer les idées, mais elle avait la cruelle impression que quelqu'un la surveillait. Elle se retournait tous les trois pas pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne et frisait presque la paranoïa. Elle se forçait à rester naturelle pour ne pas paraître folle aux yeux des passants, mais dans sa tête et son esprit, c'était l'apocalypse. Et si un vieil homme la suivait ? Et si cet homme la kidnappait ? Terrorisée, elle pressa le pas et arriva à la plage moins de cinq minutes après. Comme elle rejoignait ses amis le souffle court, certains se mirent à rire. .

'' - _Eh bien Hae_ , la chahuta sa meilleure amie Annah. _Tu en fais une sacrée tête ! Tu as croisé le grand méchant loup ?_ ''

Les autres commencèrent à plaisanter de la pâleur de leur amie et Hae se rassura. Non, elle avait juste rêvé un peu trop, personne ne la suivait, personne ne l'espionnait. Elle se faisait des films rien de plus ! Chassant ces bêtes idées de son esprit, elle s'assit à côté de ses amis et se joignit de bon coeur à la conversation.

Sa vie d'adolescente n'était pas des plus palpitante, mais comme toutes les filles de son âge, elle avait toujours de quoi discuter. La dernière robe à la mode en passant par une future coupe de cheveux, mais aussi les garçons dans l'eau ou les études, tout était sujet à conversation. Hae n'était pas très bavarde, mais elle écoutait toujours ses amis parler et ses derniers étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle était un très bon soutiens moral en plus d'avoir de bons conseils. A ses compliments, l'asiatique se contentait de sourire.

'' - _Alors Hae, pour tes études, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

 _\- Je vais envisager la fac d'histoire,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre et ça me passionne vraiment tu vois..._

 _\- Oh oui,_ répondis Annah. _Je vois parfaitement ! Tu préfères garder le nez dans un bouquin toute une soirée plutôt que de sortir !_ ''

Hae ne répondit pas. Annah était sa meilleure amie et elle l'aimait comme une soeur, mais sur certains points, les deux jeunes filles ne se comprenaient pas. Les études en faisaient partie. Hae préférait avoir de bonnes notes plutôt que de sortir et Annah pensait tout l'inverse. Et Hae comprenait. Après tout, sa meilleure amie avait raison de profiter, elle était jeune, belle et avait un succès fou auprès des garçons. Blonde aux yeux verts, elle était très grande et très fine et Hae savait qu'elle serait promise à une carrière de mannequin prometteuse. En y réfléchissant bien, les deux jeunes filles étaient un peu comme le Ying et le Yang, elles ne se ressemblaient presque pas et pourtant, elles ne pouvaient vivre très longtemps séparer l'une de l'autre. Elles n'avaient aucun secret entre elle et la jeune asiatique songea qu'il lui faudrait parler de ses appréhensions et de cette chance soudaine qui était apparue sans prévenir. Car si Annah n'était pas un bon soutiens scolaire, elle n'avait jamais douté d'aucune de ses paroles et Hae savait qu'elle la croirait.

Ce qu'elle fit lorsque les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent enfin seule.

'' - _Hae chou, tu as un problème non ?_

 _\- C'est si évident que ça Annah ?!_

 _\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis toujours, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas et en l'occurrence, ça ne va pas. Raconte-moi donc !_

 _\- J'ai un peu peur Annah, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie depuis une semaine et... Et puis tu l'as sans doute remarqué, depuis quelques jours, j'ai tendance à avoir un peu trop de chance..._

 _\- Et tu trouves ça étrange d'avoir de la chance ? Je comprends, venant de toi, mais crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de profiter de ta chance tant que tu en as ! Et puis, être suivie, ce n'est qu'une impression, et te connaissant, ça t'arrive souvent, tu as déjà eu affaire à des choses étranges qui pourraient prouver ça ?_ ''

Hae repensa subitement à la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue sur le toit une nuit, mais ne dit rien. Elle aurait pourtant cru que Annah serait plus compatissante et d'une certaine façon, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas très rassurant. Elle se contenta donc de secouer la tête et comme elle était en bas de chez elle, elle salua sa meilleure amie avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches pour atteindre l'appartement familial. A l'intérieur, comme tout était calme, elle devina que son père n'était pas encore rentré et que son petit frère avait encore découché pour aller chez un ami. Alors, avec un petit soupire, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et attrapa le premier bouquin qui lui tombait sous la main avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur son lit. Elle commença à lire et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son père l'appela pour lui rappeler qu'il ne rentrerait que très tard dans la soirée et qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas l'attendre.

Hae se prépara donc des pâtes -car elle ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner- lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Comme ça n'avait pas sonné à l'interphone, mais directement à la sonnette de son petit appartement, elle devina que c'était sans doute un voisin qui devait avoir un problème. Elle ouvrit donc et tomba nez à nez avec une très jeune femme qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

'' - _Bonjour Hae ! Je me présente, Hestia, je suis venue te tenir compagnie ! Ça te tente une soirée pyjama entre filles ?_ ''

L'asiatique ne comprenait pas qui était cette femme en face d'elle. Une nouvelle copine de son père ? Il n'en avait pas eu depuis le divorce de ses parents et Hae n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer sortir avec une fille comme celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Oh, elle était très jolie ! Brune, les cheveux attachés et tressé, de jolis yeux bruns et un petit nez retroussé des plus charmants, elle était vraiment belle ! Mais sa tenue... Pourquoi portait-elle un drap autour d'elle ? Hae se reprit mentalement, ce n'était pas un drap, mais une toge romaine ! Elle n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des livres et à chaque fois, les illustrations n'étaient pas si bonne que ça. Un peu surprise, mais inquiète à l'idée que sa voisine de pallier ne sorte et ne fasse une quelconque remarque, elle invita d'un signe de tête la drôle de femme à rentrer. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et s'installa sur le divan comme si elle connaissait l'endroit par coeur. Intriguée, mais polie, Hae se contenta de demander :

'' _\- J'ai fait des pâtes, vous en voulez ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir Hae. Tu as mis de l'eau dans le fond de ta casserole au moins ?_ ''

La jeune fille hocha la tête -elle n'était pas stupide non plus- avant de s'interrompre. Comment connaissait-elle son prénom. C'était comme si les deux femmes se côtoyaient régulièrement alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ! Réprimant son envie de poser des questions, elle servit les deux assiettes et les apporta sur la table basse juste en face de son invitée avant d'y dresser rapidement la table.

'' - _Hae, te surveiller n'est pas une chose facile tu sais ? Pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi, est-ce que tu attires le malheurs comme un fruit pourrit attire les mouches ?_ ''

S'étouffant avec les pâtes qu'elle avait commencé à manger, l'hôte ne dit d'abord rien, évitant de faire une remarque sur la comparaison avec le fruit pourrit et se contenta de hocher les épaules. Que voulait dire la femme en parlant de la surveiller. Alors, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement, ladite Hestia repris la parole :

'' - _Tu es une jeune fille extraordinaire tu sais, mais, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à te surveiller toute la journée alors que d'habitude, je n'éprouve pas autant de difficultés !_ ''

Dès lors, la reflexion fit tilt dans la tête de la jeune fille et elle se leva subitement, manquant de renverser son assiette et tout son contenu sur la moquette avant de s'exclamer en montrant la femme du doigt :

'' _\- C'était vous ! C'était vous qui me suiviez partout depuis le début de la semaine !_

 _\- Moi ?_ S'exclama Hestia en rigolant. _Pourquoi me serais-je fatiguée à te suivre alors que je peux le faire depuis le mont Olympe !_ ''

Cette fois-ci, l'assiette tomba au sol et se brisa dans un bruit effrayant. Hae avait vraiment du mal à garder une pensée nette. Est-ce que cette femme venait de lui parler du Mont Olympe ? Dans la mythologie grecque, le mont Olympe désignait tout simplement l'endroit où vivaient les dieux. Une sorte de palais sur les nuages ou résidais Zeus et ses frères et soeurs. La jeune fille, bien que passionnée d'histoire ne pouvait croire en un si gros mensonge. Et depuis quand les dieux existaient ?

Mais son invité avait dit s'appeler Hestia. Et Hestia, en plus d'être la soeur ainé de Zeus était la déesse du foyer et de la cité. Du foyer. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle avait été si heureuse de pouvoir entrer chez elle. Mais en même temps... C'était vraiment-

'' _\- Tiré par les cheveux. Oui, je sais Hae, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre avant un bout de temps non plus de ça..._ ''

Hestia soupira et avant qu'Hae n'ait pu compter les secondes, son assiette se matérialisa sur la table comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Le souffle coupé, elle se contenta donc de se rasseoir à côté de ce qui semblait être une déesse et fixa le vide sans rien dire.

'' - _Tu sais Hae, je ne t'ai pas suivie, mais je crois que celui qui l'a fait à faim aussi, pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à te joindre à nous pour partager ses bonnes pâtes bien grasses que tu nous as préparé ?_ ''

Avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, l'asiatique regarda son invitée qui lui désignait la fenêtre d'un signe de tête. Tremblante, elle se leva et s'en approcha pour distinguer sur le toit voisin une silhouette d'homme qui se fondait légèrement dans la nuit. Peu rassurée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant son instinct la guider. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle accomplissait là. Surtout que s'était une déesse qui le lui avait conseillé.

'' - _Pousse-toi donc si tu veux qu'il entre !_ ''

Hae se recula et alla chercher une assiette dans la cuisine qu'elle remplie de pâtes. Toujours tremblante et les yeux écarquillés, elle revint dans le salon et tandis l'assiette au jeune homme qui se tenait là. Comment était-il arrivé ? Hae n'en savait rien et était partagée entre l'envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de se réfugier sous sa couette et l'extrême fascination d'avoir dans son salon deux bien étranges personnages.

'' _\- Vous ferriez mieux de ne pas lui dire votre nom ! Elle risquerait de tomber dans les pommes._

 _\- Je le sais, mais j'ai envie de rire un peu ! Humaine, je suis Loki, dieu farceur de la discorde ! Je viens te chercher pour t'escorter jusqu'à Asgard, la demeure des dieux !_ ''

Cette fois-ci, s'en fut trop pour Hae, qui, sentant ses jambes molles, eut la bonne idée de s'asseoir sur le divan avant de véritablement réagir et de s'exclamer d'une voix aiguë :

'' - _Loki, Loki ?_ ''

Il suffit d'un hochement de la tête de la part du dieu pour qu'Hae se sente partir. L'évanouissement était son seul salut apparemment !..

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Au même moment, a Asgard, Odin suivait les aventures de la jeune humaine avec un petit sourire en coin. En face de lui et à bonne distance se tenait Thor, son fils. Ce dernier semblait nerveux et se retenait de faire les cent pas en face de son père, qui, paisiblement installé sur son trône ne réagissait pas à ses regards insistants. Thor aurait voulu aller chercher l'humaine à la place de Loki, car il connaissait le dieu farceur comme s'il était son frère et savait de quoi il était capable face aux humains. Se mordant la lèvre, il céda à l'envie qu'il avait et s'approcha du Dieu tout puissant et s'exclamant :

'' - _C'est de la folie, Loki ne sera jamais à la hauteur père !_ ''

Odin se redressa et quitta son trône, accompagné de ses deux fidèles loups qui ne le quittait jamais. Il s'approcha lentement de son fils bien aimé et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

'' - _Ne soit pas inquiet. Loki sait ce qu'il a à faire et connaît mieux le monde humain que quiconque à Asgard. Fais-lui confiance._ ''

Thor, ne pouvant contester sa parole se mit donc à faire les cent pas dans la salle royale, tandis que son père reprenait sa place initiale, les yeux pétillants de malice.


	3. Chap 2 : J'aurais préféré rêver

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment.

Bêta : Je recherche une béta pour cette fiction -et pourquoi pas les autres à venir- alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – J'aurais préféré rêver.**

Lorsque la jeune Hae se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut prise d'un haut le coeur et se redressa subitement. Elle n'était pas insomniaque ou bien même asthmatique, mais elle avait l'étrange impression de sortir subitement d'un cauchemar affreux. Doucement, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour constater avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle était dans son lit, entourée par ses peluches et oreillers blancs. Lentement, elle se recoucha sur le dos, et, fixant son plafond avec intensité, elle tenta pendant un moment de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ? En fronçant les sourcils, elle soupira. Avait-elle été en soirée avec des amis ? Non, elle se souvenait toujours avoir été raccompagnée par sa meilleure amie jusqu'au bas de son immeuble. Elle se rappela lui avoir parlé de ses angoisses et de cette impression d'être surveillée en permanence. Et puis… Et puis c'était le noir total…

L'asiatique décida de se lever, et jetant les couettes au sol, elle s'en alla en titubant jusqu'à la cuisine où elle ne trouvas qu'un mot de son père. Elle ne pris pas la peine de le lire -mais peut-être aurait-elle dû- et commença à se préparer un maigre petit déjeuner quand un bruit d'eau qui coule provenant de la salle de bain attira son attention. Son frère avait-il décidé de rentrer ce matin ? En fronçant les sourcils, elle prépara mentalement un discours de remontrance à son intention et posa son bol de céréales à peine entamé sur la table de la cuisine avant de se diriger au pas de charge en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se stoppa devant la porte, les mains sur les hanches, s'apprêtant à crier après son frère lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, lui faisant apercevoir une personne qui était loin d'être son frère.

D'abord figée de stupeur, elle restas quelques secondes immobile, puis poussa l'homme sans réfléchir et referma la porte de la salle de bain avant de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle tomba cette fois-ci nez à nez avec une femme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Comme cette jeune femme n'avait pas l'air méchante, Hae ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita vers la femme en criant.

« - _J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il y a un type nu dans ma salle de bain !_ »

La femme posa son panier en osier remplis de fruits et se mit à rigoler avant de déclarer d'une petite voix fluette :

« - _C'est tout de même mieux pour prendre une douche que d'être nu non ? Enfin, il me semble que les coutumes actuelles le font !_ »

Hae était complètement perdue. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une dimension parallèle où il était normale de voir des types nus dans sa salle de bain et des femmes habillées avec des draps en train de mettre la table. La table, parlons-en justement. Dressée comme à l'époque qu'Hae identifia comme une époque Antique, elle comportais toute sorte de fruits plus appétissants les uns que les autres et en son centre… Hae passa une main sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas avant de réprimer une envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

« - _Pourquoi y a-t-il un cochon sur ma table ?_ »

La bête, morte, avait été cuisinée dans sa totalité et était entourée de feuilles de vignes ainsi que d'une pomme dans la gueule. Hae ne comprenait pas. Était-elle dans un film ? Elle chercha autour d'elle une caméra caché ou quelque chose du même genre qui lui aurait appris que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, mais non, rien. Lentement, elle attira une chaise à elle et s'assit délicatement. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et la main sur la bouche. Elle tentait d'expliquer la situation alors que les événements de la veille lui revenait en tête. Peu à peu, elle eu l'impression de plonger dans une fosse abyssale dont elle ne semblait pas pouvoir ressortir. Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle ne remarqua pas la femme s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarder avec un sourire mi-inquièt mi-bienveillant, de la même façon, elle ne remarqua pas non plus l'homme les rejoindre et s'asseoir sur le divan qui se trouvait non loin de là. En fait, elle ne revint dans le monde réel que lorsqu'une pomme, mal juchée sur sa pile, tomba et roula à terre dans un bruit sourd. Dès lors, elle dévisagea successivement les deux adultes et, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour être réellement la sienne, elle demanda :

« - _Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

Elle cru percevoir un mouvement à sa gauche, mais ne détourna pas le regard et encra le siens, couleur noisette, dans celui d'un gris profond de l'homme assit un peu plus loin. Elle en fut captivé en l'espace d'une seconde et en arriva à se demander s'il était possible qu'un être humain puisse avoir des yeux si captivants. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, mais ne lâcha pas son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, alors, et sans détourner les yeux, il répéta les mots qu'il avait formulé la veille :

« - _Je suis Loki, dieu farceur de la discorde. Je viens te chercher pour t'escorter jusqu'à Asgard, la demeure des dieux._ »

Hae le regarda quelques secondes encore et détourna le regard pour se tourner vers la femme à côté de lui. Était-elle l'infirmière de ce cinglé ? La femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais la referma très vite. Manquait-elle d'assurance ? En se mordant la lèvre, Hae se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son salon.

« - _Je veux la vérité, qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes chez moi ?_ »

A nouveau, la femme chercha à répondre et imita le poisson, mais comme aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, l'asiatique renonça à l'interroger et se concentra sur le type en drôle de tenue qui s'était levé et ramassait désormais la pomme tombée à terre.

« - _Je n'ai pas à justifier mon existence face à toi humaine. Sache juste que nous ne mentons pas. Je suis Loki, et cette femme est Hestia. Tu dois connaître Hestia, tous les humains connaissent la mythologie grecque de toute façon…_ »

Hae ricana nerveusement à cette réponse. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire, car plus petite elle croyais à toute sorte de chose et avec le temps cette croyance du surnaturel n'avait cessé, mais c'était trop brusque et trop soudain pour qu'elle puisse simplement l'admettre. Elle regarda à nouveau les deux personnes, s'apprêtant à répliquer que les dieux n'existaient pas quand Hestia se redressa et s'exclama :

« - _Ne dis pas ça !_ »

Imitant la carpe comme son hôte quelques secondes auparavant, elle regarda la femme sans comprendre. Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Impossible ! Il était impossible de faire une chose pareille. Le visage d'Hae avait simplement reflète ses sentiments et la "déesse" l'avait interprétée à sa manière, tout simplement. Pourtant, ledit Loki s'approcha alors d'elle, et d'une voix calme qui laissait transparaître de l'agressivité, il dit :

« - _Si tu réfutes notre existence à voix haute, nous risquons de perdre de notre puissance. Ne soit pas égoïste et ne dis plus jamais ça, car tu auras beau être la protégée d'Odin, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de funeste._ »

Notre héroïne regarda l'homme sans rien dire puis se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, mais s'il menaçait clairement de lui faire du mal, elle se savait bien trop faiblarde pour résister. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la table et, s'asseyant à nouveau, elle commença à manger avec appétit. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle trouvait la nourriture tellement bonne qu'elle mangea davantage qu'à l'ordinaire sous le regard satisfait d'Hestia.

« - _C'est vous qui avez ramené tout ça ?_ »

La déesse, puisqu'elle en était apparemment une, hocha plusieurs fois la tête et Hae lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais elle s'efforçait de paraître le plus naturel et calme possible, du moins le temps que la tempête qui s'était engagé dans son esprit se calme.

« - _Hae, je sais que tu as du mal et je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais il va falloir que tu suives Loki jusqu'à Asgard. On à besoin de toi là-haut._

 _\- Et à l'Olympe, on a pas besoin de moi par hasard ?_

 _\- C'est à Asgard que tout se passe, il faut que tu suives Loki !_ »

La jeune fille regarda l'intéressé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voyager à ses côtés, peu importe le mode de transport qu'ils devraient emprunter. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui et surtout, elle se rappelais encore du cuisant souvenir du matin même lorsqu'il était sortis de la douche. Elle fixa ses mains avec gêne.

« - _Et quand devons nous partir ?_

\- _Tout de suite._ »

La voix masculine était sans appel et le cerveau d'Hae recommença a cogiter avec force. Et son père ? Et son frère ? Et ses amis ? Devait-elle prendre des affaires ? Et si on s'inquiètais de son absence ? Elle commença à se mordre la lèvre et s'apprêtait à objecter quand une main se posa sur son épaule. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard d'Hestia qui lui souriait maternellement. Elle soupira. Jamais on ne lui avait transmit tant d'affection dans un seul regard, aussi, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Si Hestia semblait lui assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien, pourquoi ne pas y croire ?

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit si subitement par la taille qu'elle eu envie de le gifler. A la dernière minute, elle se retint et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« - _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me lâche pas. Le trajet et souvent mouvementé avec des mortels. Une dernière phrase à dire sur terre ?_ »

Elle s'accrocha à lui du mieux qu'elle le put, et, alors que le sol semblait trembler sous ses pieds, elle lâcha sans trop réfléchir :

« - _Allez pourrir en enfers !_ »

Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et pourtant, elle fut persuadée d'entendre une réponse de la part de l'homme :

« - _Ma fille ne voudrait pas de moi !_ »

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

A Asgard, Odin se tenait aux côtés d'Heimdal. Cela faisait une bonne éternité qu'il n'était plus sortis de son palais et l'air qui venait embrasser ses joues lui était vraiment agréable. Thor, un peu plus loin, faisait toujours les cents pas. Il était tellement persuadé que Loki échouerait qu'il s'en rendait ridicule. Mais la situation était extrêmement tendue. L'humaine était déjà attendue depuis deux heures et beaucoup avait abandonné l'espoir de la voir venir. Pourtant, Odin, alors qu'une tempête marine se levait, avait tenu bon et avait demandé à Heimdal d'être très attentif :

« - _Ils arrivent._ »

Le passeur n'avait pas pour habitude de parler et ses deux mots, dit de façon solennelle, firent une forte impression aux quelques personnes qui se trouvaient encore là. La pluie apparu en même temps qu'un éclair divin, et soudainement, il pu percevoir deux silhouettes de la même sorte qu'il percevait son fils stopper ses pas. Odin sourit et s'approcha lentement du drôle de groupe qui venait d'apparaître alors que l'averse redoublait d'intensité.

« - _Enfin, ma fille, te voilà !_ »


	4. Chap 3 : Se faire draguer par un dieu

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment.

Bêta : Je recherche une béta pour cette fiction -et pourquoi pas les autres à venir- alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Se faire draguer par un dieu.**

Alors que la belle Hae s'accrochait de toute ses forces à cet homme qui disait s'appeler Loki, elle songeait à son père. Que deviendrait-il en son absence ? Penserait-il qu'elle avait fugué où qu'elle avait été kidnappée ? Et son frère ? Et ses amis ? Et tout ce qu'elle aimait sur Terre ? Est-ce que tout cela allait disparaître en même temps qu'elle où y aurait-il encore quelque part une trace de son existence ? Elle priait pour qu'il y en ait une. Elle priait pour que l'on se souvienne d'elle. Mais en même temps, elle avait un peu peur de ça. Et si son père la cherchait trop ? Elle songea qu'il risquait de gâcher son existence pour elle alors qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur !.. Sa vision se rétablie et elle mit quelques secondes avant de respirer à nouveau. Pendant ce trajet, Hae avait eu l'impression de quitter tout ce qui était essentiel à un être humain. Elle n'avait plus eu le besoin de respirer et sa vue s'était troublée. Elle avait également eu l'impression de voyager vers une autre dimension et la jeune femme se préparait déjà à en ressentir les conséquences.

Très rapidement, elle fit la liste mentale de tout ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais n'avait pas envie de vomir. Elle avait aussi très chaud, mais à en regarder les alentours, s'était simplement à cause du climat. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais elle se sentait capable de marcher, alors, elle décida de lâcher son compagnon de voyage pour se redresser légèrement..

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas seule ; en face d'elle, un petit groupe l'observait avec curiosité. Un comité d'accueil ? Un peu gênée, elle fit pourtant de même et les scruta sans la moindre timidité. Des sortes de toges, des armures. C'était très viking tout ça et elle devina que Loki ne s'était pas trompé de destination.

« - _Bienvenue à Asgard ma fille !_ »

Fille ? Elle dévisagea le vieil homme qui venait de parler et qui s'approchait lentement du drôle de couple qu'elle formait avec l'autre dieu. Il avait un petit air de père noël, le ventre en moins. Vieux, il avait le regard débordant de bienveillance et ses yeux bleus lui rappelèrent l'océan. Sans scrupule, elle l'imagina, quelques décennies plus tôt en songeant à quel point il avait dû être charismatique par le passé. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieuse avant d'apercevoir Loki faire une révérence élégante à ses côtés. Immédiatement son cerveau s'activa et elle songea qu'elle devait avoir affaire à quelqu'un de très important. Le dieu des morts, mais aussi du savoir et de la victoire se tenait en effet en face d'elle.. Devait-elle le saluer d'une révérence ? Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger, l'homme posa une main qui se voulait sans doute rassurante sur son épaule.

« - _Tu es une jeune fille très intelligente Hae, ne prends pas la tête de courber l'échine pour moi. Tiens-toi toujours droite et fière comme en ce moment ! Maintenant, suis-moi, tu as beaucoup à apprendre en très peu de temps !.._ »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Loki qu'il gratifia d'un sourire.

« - _Tu es bon Loki, va maintenant. Tu as mieux à faire que suivre un vieil homme qui parle d'Asgard et des contes de notre vie !_ »

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans une brume noire et vaporeuse. Un peu impressionnée par ce qu'il était capable de faire, elle resta muette tandis qu'Odin -puisque c'était lui- congédiait un homme du nom d'Heimdall. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se remémora de vieux souvenirs de littérature dans lesquels Heimdall était le gardien d'un pont qui reliait plusieurs mondes entre eux. Odin commença alors à s'éloigner, et elle le suivit toujours sans un mot tandis qu'un homme plus jeune fermait la marche. En le détaillant du coin de l'oeil, elle perçu sous son monticule de peaux d'animaux ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un marteau. Un marteau ? Il existait un dieu du bricolage à Asgard ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sourire de sa bêtise, Odin, devant elle, se mit à rire et s'arrêta pour la dévisager avec malice.

« - _Pardonne-moi Hae, je ne fais pas les choses dans l'ordre. Voici mon fils, Thor. Il est bon guerrier, mais pour le reste…_ »

Immédiatement elle prit une teinte écarlate et baissa les yeux, très mal à l'aise. Avait-elle parlé à voix haute ? Elle était pourtant persuadée que non. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés pour la dévisager avec un sourire en coin et Hae se demanda subitement s'il était possible que les dieux d'ici puisse, comme celle qui s'appelait Hestia, lire dans les pensées.

« - _Dis-moi Hae, moi qui ne suis allé sur Terre que très rarement, comment à évolué la planète ?_ »

Hae hésita longuement. Elle n'avait qu'un piètre avis de la Terre dans son ensemble et ne voulait pas se risquer à vexer le dieu. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas une menteuse et avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être honnête. D'une voix fragile, elle s'exprima donc ;

« - _Honnêtement, ce n'est pas une évolution mais une régression. Je veux dire, pour moi, les hommes font plus de mal que de bien…_ »

L'homme hocha la tête mais elle ne su dire s'il était satisfait où non de la réponse. A la place, il continua de parler, et elle devina que son instruction commençait véritablement à l'intonation qu'avait pris sa voix.

« - _Les hommes ont toujours agis de la sorte. Mon père Odin, le leur pardonne, un peu trop facilement à mon goûts, mais il le fait. J'ignore si tu le sais, mais il est le dieu des morts, des prophéties, de la magie, de la guerre et de la chasse. Certain d'entre nous te dirons aussi qu'il est celui de la victoire, mais ça va de sois, on ne peut pas perdre une guerre aux côtés d'un Dieu aussi puissant que lui !.._ »

Elle se contenta d'approuver en hochant doucement la tête car elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter à ses propos. Pour être honnête, elle savait déjà bon nombre de mythes venant du Nord et certains d'entre eux étaient ses préférés depuis sa plus tendre enfance, néanmoins, elle resta muette par respect pour son professeur du moment, c'était lui le dieu, après tout !

« - _Nous résidons à Valaskjalf. C'est un palais magnifique, je suis sûre que tu t'y plairas ! Et peut-être que si tu es une bonne élève, mon père acceptera de te montrer Gungnir, sa lance, et te présentera Sleipnir ! C'est un bon cheval, mais il est craintif et seul Odin peut le monter._ »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la complexité des noms qu'il citait. Elle savait que les nordiques donnaient des noms à pas mal de choses et d'objets, mais la simplicité n'était pas dans leurs options. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous sur un long pont qui traversait ce qui ressemblait fortement à la mer, notre héroïne prit le temps d'y regarder de plus près. L'eau, bien que très foncée à cause de l'orage qui menaçait d'imploser d'un moment à l'autre restait très belle et presque envoûtante. Existait-il des sirènes chez ses dieux là ?

« - _Pour poursuivre, je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et de Frigg -que tu rencontreras bientôt- je suis le dieu protecteur des dieux et des hommes, de la foudre et aussi de la fertilité, mais passons ce point. Je suis bien curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur toi. Es-tu fatiguée de ton voyage ? J'imagine que Loki n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi. Cet idiot n'a aucun respect pour les humains !.._ »

A mesure qu'il parlait, il se rapprocha de la jeune asiatique, si bien que bientôt, elle se retrouva coincée entre lui et l'eau. Avec tout le respect qu'elle lui devait, elle n'aimait pas franchement sa façon de l'aborder. Elle se demanda même s'il n'essayait pas de lui faire du charme. Elle avala sa salive en tentant de faire comme si de rien était, mais elle n'aurait pas été contre une intervention divine à ce moment précis. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos d'Odin qui marchait devant eux. Pourquoi laissait-il son fils lui rentrer dedans de la sorte ? Avait-il conscience qu'on ne faisait pas ça sur Terre ? Il sembla que non puisqu'il se retourna enfin vers le couple et marmonna :

« - _Thor, apparemment tu t'y prends mal…_ »

Hae soupira de soulagement en voyant ce dernier s'éloigner et pu enfin respirer correctement. Elle remerçia mentalement le vieil homme qui reprit sa route alors que le plus jeune haussait les épaules en poursuivant :

« - _Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru oppressant. J'ai toujours trouvé les humaines très belle et tu n'échappe pas à cette règle_. »

Elle avala de nouveau sa salive en essayant d'oublier ce moment gênant. Elle ignorait qu'il était coutûme chez les dieux viking de faire la cours à une dame de cette façon sous le nez de son père. Père qui était tout de même le dieu des dieux. Elle leva subitement les yeux vers les immenses bâtisses qui se dressaient devant elle. Le pont s'arrêta et enfin elle foula les terres d'Asgard alors qu'un sentiment étrange vint lui serrer le coeur. Alors qu'elle observait l'architecture de l'immense temple, elle se demanda si ce dernier était fait d'or. Au centre de cette immense cité se dressait un palais plus grand, plus haut et plus magnifique que les autres. Elle devina qu'il était le palais d'Odin et se contenta d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche en laissant échapper une brève exclamation.  
Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers ce dernier, un petit groupe vint à keur rencontre et Odin leur sourit aimablement avant de faire signe à la douce Hae de s'approcher. Elle se retrouva donc en face d'une jeune fille qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

« - _Prends soin d'elle, elle à besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! Demande à ton père de commencer son enseignement. Elle doit tout connaître sur le bout des doigts !_ »

Après un hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille, le dieu se tourna vers l'asiatique et embrassa son front.

« - _Hae, je dois te laisser pour annoncer ton arrivée aux autres. Soit sérieuse dans ton apprentissage. Nous nous reverrons demain._ »

Il l'abandonna alors, son fils sur les talons. Hae, un peu chagrinée que ce dernier ne la salue même pas fit un pas en avant et l'appela. Il se retourna, et en rougissant, elle s'exclama :

« - _Pour les avances c'est pas ça, mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça me dérange ! C'est juste un peu gênant._ »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de la télépathie pour savoir qu'il comprenait. Après ça, elle suivi la jeune femme jusque chez elle.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Hestia, arrivée au Mont Olympe depuis qu'elle avait quitté la jeune Hae décida de prévenir les autres dieux avant que la rumeur ne circule par une autre personne. Lentement, elle se rendis devant les douze sièges des douze dieux. Seuls cinq d'entre eux étaient occupés, mais Hestia n'y fit même pas attention. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Zeus qu'elle salua :

« - _La jeune Elue à rejoins les Asgardiens._ »

Zeus, qui était un homme aussi bon que généreux hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour s'exprimer.

« - _Enfin ! Maintenant que l'humaine à rejoins nos rangs, nous pouvons êtres assuré de sa sécurité ! Ce matin même, Poséidon m'a appris que les cyclopes avaient décidés de former une alliance avec les géants. Poséidons, j'aimerais qu'avec Hestia vous vous rendiez à Asgard pour surveiller Hae. Bien que fort, je soupçonne Odin de ne la voir que comme un objet !.._ »


	5. Chap 4 : Je ne suis pas une plante verte

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment. Merci à Milyi pour sa review !

Bêta : Je recherche une bêta pour cette fiction alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente.

 **Chapitre 4 – Je ne suis pas une plante verte.**

Hae commençait à être exténuée par son "entraînement" et son corps n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre. Elle était couverte de bleu, un hématome avait pris forme sur sa joue droite et bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit à personne, elle était persuadée d'avoir la cheville gauche cassée. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rendre Odin fière, mais il avait suffit qu'elle écoute aux portes pour se rendre compte que les espoirs qui avaient été placés en elle n'étaient plus les même désormais. Elle avait su dès le premier jour que certains dieux d'Asgard n'étaient pas très convaincu par son intelligence et qu'il lui faudrait prouver sa vaillance et son courage. Mais là, son corps ne suivait plus les entraînement. Elle ne mangeait que peu afin de perdre du poids, mais Azariah, la jeune fille qui prenait soin d'elle avait très vite compris qu'elle avait une carence en laitage et en viande. Aussi, quand, après trois heures à taper dans des bottes de pailles, elle s'éffondra au bord de l'évanouissement. Personne n'en fut vraiment surpris. Azariah lui apporta de l'eau tandis que son maître, un éminent chef de guerre selon les dires de cette dernière, ricanait dans son coin.

 _« Hae… Hae… Comment une enfant comme toi peut-elle nous sauver en étant si faible ? »_

Elle-même n'en savait rien. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle devrait sauver le monde. Elle se redressa pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'évanouissait, et recommença à frapper dans la paille. Cette dernière entrait vicieusement dans sa peau, laissant au départ des marques rougeâtres sur les poings de la jeune fille. Mais aujourd'hui, après tant d'entraînement, ce n'était plus des marques, mais bien du sang qui perlait sur les mains de notre jeune héroïne. Elle avait mal, très mal. Elle souffrait, mais ne disait rien. Elle se persuadait qu'elle était capable de le faire, capable de ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait mal, et qu'en échange, elle aurait sans doute un peu de reconnaissance de la part des gens qui l'observaient.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à être là en ce début de matinée. Tous étaient occupés avec les vendanges et ne se souciaient plus trop de Hae, ce qui arrangeait bien cette dernière. Le premier jour, elle avait été entourée de gamins qui la regardaient s'entraîner laborieusement en riant. Ils avaient dû trouver cela divertissant. Mais peu à peu, il n'y avait plus eu personne. Seulement son maître, la jeune fille et Loki, qui passait parfois pour se moquer d'elle. Odin n'était jamais venu, mais Hae savait qu'il ne manquait rien de ses journées. Et à cause de ça, elle se sentait honteuse d'être faible.

 _« On s'arrête là pour les poings. Repose toi une ou deux minutes, on ira ensuite s'entraîner à l'extérieur. »_

Hae souffla enfin et s'assit à même le sol en fermant les yeux. Elle était soulagée d'en avoir enfin terminé avec cet exercice, mais elle l'était encore plus de savoir qu'elle sortirait enfin voir la lumière du jour. En effet, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Asgard, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le soleil. Elle avait passé trois jours dans cette infâmes grange, entourée de cochons et de pailles, à respirer l'odeur nauséabondes des excréments et de son sang. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Azariah. Cette dernière se contenta de soupirer et pris sa main sanguiniolante pour l'examiner.

 _« - Je suis si pitoyable que ça ?_

 _\- Je ne te trouve pas pitoyable Hae. Pour moi, tu es une personne très courageuse. Alors même que tu te sent vaciller, tu continues, tu repousse sans arrêt tes limites… J'ai peur de te perdre à force, et ça me chagrine, parce que tu es censée nous venir en aide. »_

Hae ne répondis rien. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour argumenter sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais signé un quelconque contrat lui indiquant qu'elle devait sauver des gens. Car on s'était bien gardé de le lui dire plus tôt ! Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de quitter son petit confort pour vivre enfermée dans une grange. Elle évita aussi de dire à Azariah qu'elle n'avait pas envie de sauver qui que ce soit car elle savait que cette réflexion ferait de la peine à la jeune fille. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer légèrement avant de se redresser.

 _« C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux de toute façon… Me relever après un échec… »_

Joignant le geste à ses paroles, elle se leva donc et commença à marcher lentement. En faisant les cent pas, elle s'empêcha de réfléchir, se concentrant uniquement sur les bruits et les odeurs qui l'entourait.

 _« Allez Hae, bouge toi ! »_

Elle soupira de nouveau et rejoignis son instructeur à l'extérieur. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre avec deux chevaux. Un peu surprise, et s'imaginant déjà devoir courir après, elle attendis que le verdict ne tombe.

 _« Apprendre à monter et capital pour toi. Et puis au moins, tu pourras te détendre un peu avant l'arrivée de quelques unes des amies d'Odin… »_

Amies d'Odin ? La jeune fille sentait déjà que ces "amies" allaient lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure et elle en voulait presque à l'homme de lui avoir annoncé leur visite. Pourtant, elle était agréablement surprise par son nouvel exercice, et pour cause, Hae avait déjà fait du cheval. Elle n'avait certainement pas un niveau hippique prodigieux, mais elle savait au moins monter et descendre dignement d'une monture, ainsi que les ordres importants comme les changements de vitesses. Elle s'empara donc délicatement du licol que lui tendait l'instructeur et pris le temps d'observer sa monture. Un cheval plutôt petit et trapu, sans doute avait-il passé son été dans un pré. Sa robe, blanche, était parsemée de mouche noire et Hae l'appréciait déjà.

 _« Je te présente Erin, c'est une jument plutôt agréable… »_

Hae n'écouta pas la suite et s'éloigna avec la jument pour la faire marcher un peu. Cette dernière, docile, se laissa faire. Elle laissa également Hae la monter sans broncher et ne réagis que lorsque cette dernière lui demanda d'avancer. Elle fit un grand sourire à son instructeur et ce dernier croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant une légère moue.

 _« Tu aurais au moins pu attendre mes instructions Hae… Fais la trotter pour voir… »_

Hae s'exécuta et écouta tous les ordres dicté par son maître d'instruction. A chaque fois, la jument obéissait docilement et permettait à la jeune fille de se détendre considérablement. Elle adorait la sensation grisante de la vitesse que lui procurait l'animal, au même titre qu'elle adorait se sentir plus grande, comme si elle était au dessus du monde. Grâce à ça, Hae passa une fin de matinée merveilleuse, à un pont qu'elle en oublia presque ou elle se trouvait. Hélas, on le lui rappela brutalement.

Alors qu'elle brossait Erin, sous le regard ravi d'Azariah, une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre. Du moins, de premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était une jeune femme, mais très rapidement, Hae compris qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à une mortelle ordinaire. Grande et filliforme, elle était d'une beauté quasiment éblouissante, et pourtant, son allure avait quelque chose de singulier. Ses yeux, d'un rouge sanguin, contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et faisait rappel à l'immense balafre qui séparait son visage en deux. Malgré tout, il n'y avait rien de repoussant en elle et notre héroïne se prit à l'admirer.

 _« - Tu es la sauveuse ?_

 _\- Très honnêtement, pour l'instant, j'ai plus la réputation d'une faiblarde que d'une sauveuse… »_

La femme sourit à l'humour pour le moins cynique dont venait de faire preuve la jeune fille, faisant se tordre sa cicatrice en quelque chose de captivant pour Hae. Puis, elle fit signe à d'autres femmes, toutes aussi impressionnante qu'elle afin qu'elles les rejoignent. Dès lors, Hae compris qu'elle avait affaire aux "amies" d'Odin dont avait parlé son instructeur plus tôt dans la journée. Mal à l'aise, elle ne laissa rien paraître et se concentra sur la robe d'Erin qu'elle brossait toujours.

 _« - Tu es faible._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Tu ne gagneras jamais une guerre en étant faible._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Tu fais honte à Odin._

 _\- Je sais. »_

Un silence s'installa et Hae sentait dans sa nuque une dizaine de paire d'yeux en colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle avait agacé le petit groupe autour d'elle. Elle avala doucement sa salive et se retourna pour se retrouver, effectivement, nez à nez avec des femmes furibondes.

 _« - Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sache pas, humaine ?_

 _\- Être forte. »_

Sa réponse, bien qu'honnête, fit glousser quelques unes des femmes. Pourtant, celle qui s'adressait à elle depuis le début les fit taire d'un regard et pencha la tête sur le côté. Hae aurait sans doute pu deviner qu'elle était intriguée si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète à l'idée de se trouver face à des femmes si imposantes.

 _« - N'est-ce pas ce qu'un homme t'enseigne ?_

 _\- Il m'apprend à me battre, mais ça ne sert à rien. On ne peut pas savoir se battre si l'on ne sait pas être fort. »_

Un nouveau silence règna pendant quelques minutes et Hae compris que ces mots avaient eu un impact certains sur ces femmes. Ces dernières finirent pas s'éloigner, la laissant de nouveau seule avec Erin et Azariah, qu'elle avait presque oublié. Cette dernière se redressa et commença à faire les sangs pas en marmonnant des choses qu'Hae ne parvenait pas à saisir avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

 _« - Hae tu es l'idiote la plus suicidaire que je connaisse !_

 _\- Je te remercie, mais, que me vaut l'honneur de ce compliment ?_

 _\- Sais-tu au moins à qui tu avais affaire ?! »_

Hae secoua la tête. Elle avait conscience que de lui répondre "les amies d'Odin" n'était pas la réponse attendue.

 _« - Les Walkyries ! En personne ! Elles ne sortent pas souvent de chez elles, et en général, elles ne passe pas par ici ! Tu imagines la chance que tu as eu de les croiser et de discuter avec elles sans qu'elles ne te découpe en morceaux ?! »_

Hae ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle devait s'estimer chanceuse d'être à nouveau passée pour la plus stupide des idiote, mais elle hocha la tête lentement. Son cerveau mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'elle avait eu affaire à de vraies guerrières, et il mit encore plus de temps à réagir à cette annonce. Sans un mot pour son amie, elle s'éloigna en courant, quittant la grange pour s'engouffrer dans les ruelles bondées de monde. Elle ne connaissait rien aux plans de la villes, mais elle se contenta de suivre son instinct. Elle savait ou était Heimdal et elle savait aussi que les Walkyries auraient besoin de lui tôt ou tard pour rejoindre leur monde. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie de la ville à vive allure. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite et sa robe la génait dans sa course, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle voulait simplement rejoindre ces femmes avant qu'elles ne quitte Asgard. Lorsqu'elle les trouva enfin, ces dernières discutaient avec Heimdal. Le fait d'avoir eu raison sur ce point fit sourire la jeune fille qui se pressa d'arriver à le hauteur de celle qui semblait apparemment être la chef du petit groupe.

 _« - Vous êtes des Walkyries._

 _\- Tu es tellement perspicace jeune humaine, j'en suis toute retournée !_

 _\- Vous savez vous battre, vous êtes forte, vous êtes des guerrières._

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Je veux être comme vous, je veux être aussi courageuse et forte que vous, et même si c'est impossible, et bien je le veux quand même ! Je veux pouvoir regarder les autres avec votre regard rempli de fierté et de bravoure. Je ne veux plus faire honte à Odin, je ne veux plus faire honte à Asgard non plus, et surtout, je ne veux plus faire honte à des femmes comme vous. Je sais que mon cas est désespéré, mais je veux vraiment apprendre, je le souhaite de tout mon coeur, vraiment… »_

Là encore, le silence fut de mise. Hae avait les joues rougies par le vent et aussi par son discours. Elle était essoufflées d'avoir autant couru, mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle fixait son interlocutrice sans la lâcher et son regard été animé d'une flamme de courage dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant. Comme personne ne savait quoi répondre, ce fut Heimdal qui prit la parole en premier.

 _« - Odin ne voudra jamais te voir quitter Asgard pour suivre ces femmes Hae. Soit raisonnable et retourne à la grange._

 _\- Non. »_

Hae fut surprise. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait répondu, mais bien l'une de Walkyrie qui s'était rapprochée d'elle et qui posait désormais une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille ne compris d'abord pas, mais comme tout le monde la fixait, elle sut qu'elle devait faire un choix.

 _« - Je vais déjà être un fardeau pour les Walkyries Heimdal, je ne vais pas non plus leur demander de rester à Asgard. Et Odin est un homme sage, il comprendra que je m'absente un temps pour devenir ce qu'il attend de moi._

 _\- Hae, soit plus raisonnable…_

 _\- N'as-tu pas entendu ? Elle veut que nous l'entraînions. Une femme est libre de ces choix dans ce monde. Elle nous suivra. »_

Les épaules d'Hae s'affaissèrent de soulagement et elle se promis d'être toujours à la hauteur des espérances de ses nouvelles instructrices. Car à présent, il n'y avait plus de place pour les enfantillages. Hae savait qu'elle entrerait tôt ou tard dans une guerre ou elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle savait qu'elle y serait contrainte, et elle tenait suffisamment à la vie pour se persuader d'apprendre à devenir une guerrière. Elle avait également l'intime conviction qu'Odin n'avait pas invité les Walkyries à Asgard pour rien ce jour-là, comme elle était persuadée que ces dernières, bien qu'elles ne semblent au courant de rien, n'étaient pas passée par la grange ou elle se trouvait par hasard. Tout était lié et tout semblait se joindre pour faire comprendre à Hae que son passage dans le monde adulte ne se ferait pas de la même façon que celle des adolescentes de son âge.


	6. Chap 5 : Hae, la Bienveillante

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment. Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews et à aux qui lisent ma fiction, c'est vraiment un plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires !

Autre : Je recherche une bêta pour cette fiction, pour l'autre, Save Me Now et aussi pour une troisième fic qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente !

 **Chapitre 5 – Hae, la Bienveillante.**

Hae ne souffrait pas, contrairement aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passé à Asgard. En fait, elle était même plutôt bien traitée là où elle se trouvait, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Les Walkyries étaient restée assez vaste quand à l'appellation de l'endroit, lui faisant simplement comprendre qu'ici, elle était chez elle. Elle vivait donc dans une chaumière de bois avec les autres -qui étaient dix au total- et leurs loups -car il semblait que ce soit leurs montures d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise ici mais n'avait pour l'instant rien fait de véritablement courageux ou brave. Certes, ces femmes lui avait appris à manier l'épée -et elle était assez étonnée de voir qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien- mais rien n'était véritablement sortis de l'ordinaire par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dû faire à Asgard. En fait, elle en arrivait presque à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage pour elle de rester à Asgard.

Alors certes, c'était la fin du second jour, et certes, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que les Walkyries lui accorde une confiance absolue, mais tout de même, elle s'attendait à vivre des aventures un peu plus mouvementées.

 _« Hae, le repas est bientôt prêt, les filles ne devraient plus tarder à revenir de la chasse, va chercher de l'eau tu veux ? »_

La jeune fille se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt et attrapa un seau près de la porte avant d'enfiler une cape en peau qu'on lui avait généreusement donné puis s'engouffra dans le froid hivernal qui semblait avoir recouvert les lieux. Heureusement pour elle, le temps était clair et il ne neigeait pas. Adroitement, elle arriva jusqu'à la rivière qui n'avait pas gelé et s'agenouilla dans la neige pour enfoncer le seau dans l'eau glaciale. Le système était un peu vétuste et à des années lumière des canalisation et de l'électricité, mais ce mode de vie plaisait bien à Hae. Avec un petit sourire, elle se redressa, son seau chargé d'eau dans les bras et s'apprêta à rentrer quand des cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle fit volte face et aperçu au loin une drôle de silhouette lui faire des grands signes. Elle compris que c'était sans doute quelque unes des "filles qui ne devraient plus tarder" et que quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé sinon ? Elle s'approcha du pont qui lui permettait de traverser la rivière et trouva enfin ce qui n'allait pas. L'une d'entre elle portais une autre Walkyrie sur son dos, signe que cette dernière était blessée. Et comme aucune des Walkyries n'avaient de connaissances en médecine, sauf celle qui semblait mourante, Hae devina que cette histoire allait mal se terminer. Elle abandonna son seau dans la neige et couru les rejoindre pour décharger la Walkyrie de ses affaires de chasse afin que son fardeau soit moins lourd. L'autre souffla de soulagement et Hae en profita pour regarder la plaie de la seconde. C'était moche, très moche, mais elle se garda de faire le moindre commentaire et se contenta d'épauler la première jusqu'à la chaumière. Là, elle alla ensuite récupérer son seau d'eau en pensant que les deux Walkyries restée au chevet de la première sauraient quoi faire, mais quand elle arriva…

 _« Vous n'avez toujours pas bougé ? »_

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir mais elle le regretta immédiatement. Avant de se faire hurler dessus pour manque de respect, elle poussa les deux femmes et s'assit sur le lit occupé pour recouvrir le front de la victime d'un linge humide afin de faire baisser sa température.

 _« Désolé, mais je ne me souviens plus de ton nom… En fait, je crois bien que je ne me souviens d'aucun nom… »_

Hae sourit doucement et se pencha par dessus sa patiente d'infortune pour observer la plaie. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arraché une partie de l'avant bras et de la cuisse. Apparemment, la chasse était un jeu dangereux dans ce monde.

 _« - Sigrún… Je suis Sigrún…_

 _\- Eh bien Sigrún, pardonne moi de te le dire, mais tu viens de te faire bouffer par une sacrée bestiole…_

 _J'avais cru comprendre l'humaine, j'avais cru comprendre… »_

Hae hocha la tête pour se tourna vers les deux femmes qui, impuissantes, s'étaient adossée contre un mur et restaient silencieuse. Elle leur offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de dire :

 _« Il me faudrait un désinfectant. Ou de l'alcool très fort si vous en avez. Et des bandages, beaucoup de bandages, et des linges propres aussi, s'il vous plaît. »_

Hae n'aimait pas commander les autres, mais elle ne pouvait concevoir de laisser une Walkyrie mourir sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait rien d'une dictatrice. Lentement, elle retira les lambeaux de vêtements qui s'étaient accrochés aux plaies et déshabilla légèrement la victime. On déposa à côté d'elle une bouteille de ce qu'elle devinait être un désinfectant, et une pile de vêtements. Elle remonta alors les manches de sa robe, retira sa lourde cape et se concentra sur la plaie du bras.

 _« - Je suis désolée d'avance, mais tu vas avoir mal !... Profites-en pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _\- Nous étions en train de pister des chevreuils... Nous nous sommes dit que cela serait une bonne idée comme tu avait dit n'en avoir jamais mangé hier soir. »_

Hae se redressa et fixa Sigrún.

 _« Et vous avez retenu ça ? »_

L'intéressée hocha la tête et repris alors qu'Hae ce concentrait sur le bandage autour du bras de la femme.

 _« Nous sommes tombées sur deux d'entre eux dans un bosquet et nous les avons tués… Sauf que ce bosquet ne fait pas vraiment parti de nos terres, du coup… On a attiré l'attention du maître de ce territoire… Il a agit sans comprendre parce que nous sentions la chaire fraîche… »_

Hae se redressa à nouveau. Qui donc pouvait agir en sentant uniquement l'odeur de chevreuils morts ? Sigrún sourit tristement comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de la jeune fille.

 _« Pas les chevreuils Hae… La tienne… Comprends que nous les Walkyries ne sommes ni vraiment mortes, ni vraiment vivantes… Contrairement à toi… Il voulait vraiment te dévorer… L'idée ne m'a pas plu et nous avons commencé à nous battre, mais ça à mal tourné tu imagines… J'ai été blessé et les autres ont pourchassé Fenrir pour l'éloigner de toi… Et Hildr en à profité pour me ramener ici. »_

Si la jeune fille ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, elle n'en arrêta pas ses soins pour autant et nettoya la plaie béante qui se trouvait sur la cuisse de Sigrún. Appliquée, elle termina par bander cette dernière et se redressa pour quitter la chaumière dans le froid hivernal. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et fautive à la fois, parce qu'elle se savait impliquée dans cette histoire, même si elle n'avait rien fait pour. Au bord de la rivière, elle commença à réfléchir. Ce monde qui l'entourait lui faisait finalement plus peur que la Terre. Là-bas, elle n'était connue que de quelques personnes, vivait dans l'insouciance et ne se faisait pas continuellement des ennemis. Elle était loin d'en être plus heureuse pour autant, mais au moins, elle ne mettait pas en péril la vie des autres !

 _« Hae… Rentre… Tu vas attraper froid… »_

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle d'une Walkyrie, Hae le savait, mais elle l'ignora, simplement parce qu'elle croyait rêver. Lentement, des bras l'enveloppèrent et aussitôt, le froid s'estompa. Elle se sentait mieux physiquement, mais mentalement, elle était sur le point de fondre en larme. Le visage d'Hestia apparu devant elle et elle la fixa muettement.

 _« Je suis contente de te revoir Hae, mais il fait froid ici, tu vas tomber malade… »_

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Et alors ? Si elle tombait malade, c'était tant pis pour elle ! On allait pas non plus lui reprocher d'être faible face à la météo !

 _« - Poséidon… Tu crois qu'elle est en état de choc ? Elle me fait un peu peur à ne pas répondre…_

 _\- Non Hestia, je crois juste qu'elle est perdue. »_

En remarquant qu'il y avait également un homme à ses côtés, Hae se redressa légèrement et tenta d'offrir un sourire à la déesse du foyer. La tentative échoua et son sourire se transforma en une légère grimace. La jeune fille n'était plus capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se semblait tout simplement perdue, comme ce fameux jour où Hestia -justement- et Loki avaient débarqué chez elle en lui annonçant qu'ils étaient dieux de mythologies différentes. Elle n'avait pas su faire face à cette annonce et avait préféré s'évanouir. Si sur le coup, l'idée lui avait paru bonne, elle ne l'était plus désormais puisque tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient en tête et ne faisait que s'ajouter au mauvais moment qu'était en train de vivre la jeune fille.

 _« Hestia… »_

L'intéressée sourit, visiblement un peu plus rassurée. Elle fixa ensuite un point derrière elle et Hae devina qu'il devait s'agir de l'homme avec qui elle avait discuté. Poséidon non ? Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, comme elle ne croyait pas vraiment au reste de cette histoire, mais alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un immense rêve, un homme apparu dans son champs de vision.

 _« - Tu dois savoir que je suis Poséidon, le frère d'Hestia…_

 _\- Petit frère… »_

La jeune humaine avait parlé sans réfléchir. En fait, elle se basait uniquement sur ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres et sur ses cours de langues anciennes. La mythologie grecque avait été, pendant une longue période, l'un de ces sujets d'études favoris. Aussi, alors que l'homme souriait, comme si le détail qu'elle venait de donner avait une grande importance, elle le détailla avidement. Dans les livres, le dieu des mers et des océans était souvent représenté comme un homme avec un trident, une longue barbe et de longs cheveux. Parfois avec une queue de poisson, parfois escorté de cyclope, il n'en était pourtant rien. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle devait avoir la trentaine et paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que sa sœur aîné. Les cheveux noirs, très courts, les yeux bleus, ses bras, non couvert -ce qui prouvait que contrairement à Hae, il n'avait pas froid- étaient couverts de tatouages représentant des serpents de mer. Sans doute la jeune fille devait elle rêvé, car elle aurait juré que ces derniers bougeaient.

 _« - Écoute Hae, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Zeus et Odin sont en train de se tenir tête pour savoir qui obtiendra tes bonnes grâces en ce moment, et ils en oublient carrément ta formation… Il faut vraiment que tu demande aux Walkyries de t'entraîner plus sérieusement…_

 _\- L'une d'entre elles est blessée._

 _\- Elle s'en remettra, mais s'il te plaît, harcèle-les pour progresser, et ensuite, retourne à Asgard. J'ai peur qu'Odin et Zeus n'en viennent aux mains… »_

Hestia, qui venait d'intervenir, semblait réellement inquiète et son regard fit craquer Hae. La jeune fille se semblait incapable de lui venir en aide, mais elle se promit d'essayer, juste pour tenter de réconforter la déesse. Au moment ou elle allait tenter des rassurer cette dernière, les deux dieux se redressèrent et Hae pu apercevoir les Walkyries. Devinant que des tensions allaient apparaître, elle se redressa brusquement et vint à la rencontre des guerrières.

 _« - Comment va Sigrun ?_

 _\- Bien ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la soigner ! Elle m'a tout raconté et je tenais à vous remercier. »_

Freyja, car c'était le nom de la leader, hocha doucement la tête et fixa les deux Olympiens. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine colère mais Hae compris qu'elle n'en avait pas après elle pour le moment. Hestia profita d'un court silence pour s'approcher de la jeune humaine et de lui presser doucement l'épaule.

 _« Nous devons partir Hae… Remercie les Walkyries de nous avoir permis de te parler tu veux ? Et puisse les dieux t'aider un peu plus dans tes aventures. »_

Après un signe de main, les deux dieux disparurent dans une bourrasque de neige et Hae se surprit à vouloir stupidement, elle aussi disparaître avec autant de dignité. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Freyja et avec détermination, elle s'exclama :

 _« Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps, qu'en plus, l'une des vôtre est blessée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps non plus. Selon Hestia, sa tourne au cauchemar entre Zeus et Odin. Il faudrait vraiment que je m'entraîne plus sérieusement… »_

La leader hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers ses compagnes d'un air solennel :

 _« Hae et moi allons nous mettre en route pour Yggdrasil, veuillez nous préparer quelques vivres. »_

Les femmes partirent dans une légère agitation, et l'asiatique devina que Yggdrasil en question ne devait pas être un endroit très amical. Peu rassurée, mais toujours motivée, elle garda le silence tandis que Freyja l'entraînait à sa suite dans une partie de la chaumière qu'Hae n'avait jamais vu. Elle découvrit avec une certaine méfiance, l'endroit ou était entreposées toutes les armes des Walkyries.

 _« Je vais t'aider à choisir des armes, mais comme tu es humaine, l'endroit ou je t'emmène est encore plus dangereux. Je dois donc te mettre en garde. Ton entraînement, s'il porte ces fruits, risque de t'endurcir, de te rendre moins "humaine". Si tu survis, tu risque de devenir une véritable Walkyrie, mais, il faudra en payer les frais. Car après tout, on ne se rend pas au pied de l'arbre de la création sans en subir les conséquences. »_

Avec appréhension, Hae avala sa salive, et pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle se concentra sur chacun des mots de Freyja. Puis, une fois armée, elle passa la soirée en compagnie des autres femmes. La nuit, alors que tout le monde dormais, Freyja la réveilla pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps pour elles de partir, dès lors, elle quitta la petite chaumière et elle la suivit jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être le bout du monde des Walkyries. Là, le souffle court, elle se pencha en avant et admira le vide qui s'étendait en dessous d'elle. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers la guerrière avec appréhension.

 _« Si tu veux réellement t'entraîner, il va falloir que tu me prouve ta détermination, mais aussi ta confiance. Si tu as confiance en moi, alors saute. »_

En avalant sa salive, Hae s'avança. Étais-ce une blague ? Elle n'avait pas le vertige, mais elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Et si elle mourait ? Non, elle devait avoir confiance en Freyja. Cette dernière ne lui ferait pas faire cela s'il y avait un réel danger pour elle. Alors, s'armant de courage et reculant de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan, elle se prépara à sauter dans l'inconnu. Au dernier moment, la Walkyrie lui attrapa la main, et c'est ensemble qu'elles s'élancèrent dans la noirceur du vide.


	7. Chap 6 : Evasion à la capitale

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment. Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews et à aux autres qui lisent ma fiction, c'est vraiment un plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires !

Autre : Je recherche une bêta pour cette fiction, pour l'autre, Save Me Now et aussi pour une troisième fic qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente !

 **Chapitre 6 – Évasion à la capitale.**

Après dix-sept jours qu'elle s'entraînait avec acharnement, on retrouva la jeune Hae et elle fut ramenée de force à Asgard. C'est du moins ce que l'on raconta à Odin, mais il en fut autrement. Hélas, les gardiens d'Asgard ne mirent pas dix-sept jours pour la trouver mais bien moins. Seulement, la jeune femme qui leur fit face à ce moment là n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle n'était pas non plus comparable à un monstre, un titan ou un cyclope. Il semblait aux gardiens qu'ils avaient affaire là à une déesse tellement elle leur sembla puissante. Ils ne la ramenèrent pas de force non plus. Ou plutôt, ils furent contraint d'utiliser la ruse, car ils avaient beau se battre contre l'humaine, elle ne cédait pas et semblait bien plus forte qu'eux. Ils durent donc empoisonner la nourriture que son maître, la Walkyrie, lui avait concocté pour qu'ils puissent enfin l'amener dans une chambre du palais d'Odin. Là, ils prirent soin de ne lui laisser aucune sortie libre, si bien que sa chambre se transforma très vite en une prison lorsqu'elle constata qu'en plus d'être à une hauteur inconsidérée du sol, il y avait des barreaux à l'unique et minuscule fenêtre de la pièce. Alors, la jeune fille, se retrouva comme Raiponce, enfermée au sommet d'une tour dont elle ne pouvait hélas pas sortir. Elle n'eut aucune visite et y resta trois jours avant que les gardiens ne décident de prévenir Odin de son arrivée. Alors certes, ce dernier n'ignorait pas qu'elle était déjà de retour, mais il voulait faire croire que la jeune fille avait été très docile et était rentrée sans protester pour éviter de voir les Dieux de l'Olympe récupérer cette précieuse humaine.

Malheureusement, la jeune Hae ignorait tout cela et ne pouvait que songer à ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour qu'on la traita ainsi. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être plus amicale avec les gardiens qui étaient venu la chercher, mais elle n'avait, sur le coup, pas compris leur présence. Comment voulait-ils tous qu'elle gagne cette guerre si elle n'avait pas le droit de s'entraîner ? Elle ne savait que faire, ni même comment interpréter cet enfermement qu'elle espérait provisoire, lorsque sa chance arriva sous la forme d'un corbeau. Comme elle était douée en mythologie, elle savait que les corbeaux n'annonçait jamais l'arrivée de bonne choses, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient très apprécié par les dieux d'Asgard. Elle s'empressa donc d'ouvrir petite la fenêtre contre laquelle l'oiseau faisait cogner son bec et se recula pour le laisser passer. Lorsque celui-ci fut à l'intérieur, il n'était plus un volatile noir, mais un homme. Hae, qui était retournée s'asseoir sur son lit, las, sourit tristement.

 _« Loki, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »_

Ledit Loki n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, et bien qu'il essaya de cacher tout signe qui aurait pu le trahir, l'asiatique remarqua à son teint blafard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se redressa légèrement et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Le dieu s'exécuta, l'air visiblement agacé qu'elle se permette de lui donner des ordres de cette manière mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

 _« - Hae, je crains que tu ne sois en danger. Odin à peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose si tu reste ici trop longtemps. Il va donc falloir que tu sortes._

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet dans ce cas ? »_

Le dieu la fixa quelques secondes interminables, puis il se releva en soupirant.

 _« Parce qu'Odin te veux à ses côté, en temps que… Invitée de marque… Autant dire une plante verte. Cette situation ne t'aidera pas à gagner cette guerre hélas. »_

Hae se redressa sans êtres toutefois trop étonnée par les dires du dieu farceur. Elle avait toujours cru comprendre qu'Odin, aussi bienveillant qu'il l'était, ne voyait en elle qu'un petit bijoux de collection à avoir. Elle se sentait toutefois ranimée par son envie de progresser aux dernières paroles de Loki. Il avait parlé de guerre et était le seul dieu à le faire ouvertement en plus d'Hestia.

 _« - Et vous connaissez un moyen de me faire gagner cette bataille ?_

 _\- Oui Hae, je connais quelqu'un. Mais il n'est absolument pas recommandable. Il faudra pactiser avec lui, peut-être même lui vendre ton âme pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois capable de prendre ce risque…_

 _\- Ne pensez pas à ma place Loki. Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête. »_

Les mots de la jeune femme étaient secs et tranchants. Elle avait été vexé dans son orgueil et ne pouvait plus concevoir qu'on la traite comme une pauvre jeune fille sans défenses. Loki sourit, comme s'il avait attendu cette réaction depuis le début de la conversation.

 _« Arrêtes de me vouvoyer Hae, je n'ai que quelques millénaires de plus que toi, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes… »_

Il se leva, laissant l'asiatique face à une foule d'interrogations. Au dernier moment pourtant, il se retourna avec un sourire malicieux. Et lui désigna un livre de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

 _« Très instructif ce bouquin. C'est fou. »_

Hae soupira. Ce dieu avait beau être un génie en machinations en tous genres, il semblait que quelques fois, il était juste fou à lier. Elle se recoucha donc, alors qu'elle entendait le battement des ailes du corbeau s'éloigner progressivement. Et, comme si cette visite semblait l'avoir apaisée, elle s'endormit, sereinement.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Il faisait nuit à son réveil. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était et combien de temps elle s'était assoupie, mais elle n'entendait plus un bruit dans l'immense demeure. Sans doute les dieux devaient-ils dormir… En se redressant, elle commença à fixer sa chambre. Comment pouvait-elle s'occuper maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil ? Elle quitta son lit pour arpenter la chambre, s'arrêtant devant son miroir. Elle se regarda quelques secondes et grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas se voir. Elle avait l'air tellement sévère, tellement agressive qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était la jeune fille souriante qu'elle avait été autrefois ? Était-ce ça, grandir ? En soupirant, elle se détourna du miroir et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le livre que Loki lui avait désigné, quelques instants plus tôt. Elle le pris et retourna s'asseoir sous ses draps. Elle compris alors avec stupeur pourquoi le dieu lui en avait parlé. Il était rempli de plans. Ceux d'Asgard, mais aussi des forêts et des mers l'entourant. Avec un sourire en coin, elle compris qu'elle venait de gagner là un sacré atout.

C'est à peu près au même moment qu'un déclic se fit entendre et que la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit. Un peu inquiète, elle referma le livre rapidement et commença à s'habiller. Loki venait de lui offrir sa liberté et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Lentement donc, elle quitta la pièce, prenant soin de la refermer derrière elle pour que personne ne se doute de rien à première vue. Petit à petit, elle déambula dans les couloirs, faisant son maximum pour ne pas être trop bruyante. Pas une seule fois elle ne croisa un garde et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si elle ne rêvait tout simplement pas. Lorsqu'elle fut en dehors du palais, elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder où elle serait susceptible de se cacher sans prendre la peine d'être remarquée. La forêt semblait avoir été entourée à l'encre noire et un point y avait été désigné. Une grotte semblait-il. C'était sans doute Loki qui avait fait ses marques, et même si elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle suivit son instinct. Elle quitta rapidement et aisément la cité, sans s'apercevoir que là encore, personne ne vint à sa rencontre. En fait, il semblait même qu'il n'y ait âme qui vive aux alentours.

Elle commença donc à s'enfoncer dans une forêt effrayante. Les ronces, agressives, venait s'attacher à ses chevilles et laceraient sa peau. Les arbres, avec leurs branches tordues tentaient de la fouetter et retenaient souvent ses cheveux de leurs feuilles séchées. Les animaux gémissaient, hurlaient à la mort et semblaient la suivre à mesure qu'elle avançait en direction de la clairière. Hae commença subitement à regretter sa chambre et son confort. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Loki : " _Oui Hae, je connais quelqu'un. Mais il n'est absolument pas recommandable. Il faudra pactiser avec lui, peut-être même lui vendre ton âme pour obtenir quelque chose en retour._ " Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à Loki, car il semblait qu'elle était désormais dans un sacré pétrin.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était désormais devant la grotte désignée sur le plan. En avalant bruyamment sa salive, la jeune asiatique s'en approcha. Elle croyait entendre quelqu'un respirer fortement à l'intérieur. A nouveau, elle regretta d'être là, mais comme il semblait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire demi tour, elle se força à agir.

 _« Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

Un grondement féroce provenant de l'intérieur lui répondit. Elle s'attendait déjà à voir une bête féroce lui sauter au cou quand ce fut un humain qui lui répondit.

 _« -Qui va là ? Sais-tu où tu te trouves humaine ?_

 _\- Devant l'entrée d'une grotte,_ répondit bêtement Hae.

 _\- La demeure de Fenrir ! »_

Bien que le nom de Fenrir lui dise vaguement quelque chose, Hae ne compris pas qui il était. Elle haussa les épaules, mais comme elle était doté d'un sens de la survie poussé, elle se garda de demander qui était Fenrir. Au lieu de ça, elle enchaîna :

 _« - C'est Loki qui m'envoie ! Il m'a dit que quelqu'un dans cette forêt pourrait m'aider à gagner la guerre qui se prépare._

 _\- Et tu crois tout ce que raconte ce menteur ? »_ Ricana la voix qui sembla se rapprocher lentement.

La jeune fille, un peu prise au dépourvu, ne sut quoi répondre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle distingua une forme sombre se détacher de la noirceur. Peu à peu, la forme se matérialisa devant elle et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'impression de nager un plein rêve, dans une parodie sanglante de Twilight. En face d'elle se tenait un loup grand d'au moins deux mètres de haut. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, certaines plus vieilles ou plus grosses que d'autres. Elle eut peur sur le moment. Qu'était-ce que ce monstre ? De toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu de tels yeux, d'un rouge si meurtrier la fixer avec autant de férocité. Jamais elle n'avait senti une haleine si putride où il semblait que des milliards d'êtres vivants avaient perdu la vie. Elle prit peur, mais, tétanisée, elle fut incapable de s'enfuir. La créature en face d'elle s'arrêta et sembla ricaner.

 _« - Je suis sans doute ce quelqu'un que tu cherches, mais je ne fais rien gratuitement._

 _\- Si c'est mon âme que vous voulez,_ commença Hae. _Vous pouvez la prendre, elle ne m'est pas utile pour gagner la guerre._

 _\- Tu n'es pas très convaincante_ , argua le loup en faisant demi-tour. _Je ne t'aiderais pas. Par contre, tu deviendra mon esclave, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage. »_

L'humaine senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Avait-elle fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Elle devait participer à la guerre, elle le savait, alors pourquoi ne l'aidait-il pas ? Quant à devenir son esclave, il en était hors de question ! Prise d'un élan suicidaire, elle se baissa pour ramasser une botte de terre qu'elle lança sur l'énorme loup. Lorsqu'il se retourna, furieux, elle se planta devant lui.

 _« - Ecoute moi bien sac à puces ambulant ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour revenir bredouille. Des gens comptes sur moi ! Certains ont sacrifié de leur temps pour m'enseigner des choses hors du commun ! Ce n'est pas un chien galeux comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! Je suis Hae Rysumplo ! Personne n'a de droits sur moi, est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu ne veux pas m'aider de ton plein grès, j'emploierais la force !_

 _\- Hae Rysumplo tu dis ?_ Demanda la créature, visiblement intriguée. _Eh bien Hae, considère que c'est ton jour de chance. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu t'avoir, les Walkyries m'ont empêchées de venir te rendre visite. Cette fois-ci, fort heureusement, il n'y aura personne !.. Tu as un grand avenir Hae, et je vais y contribuer. En échange, je prendrais quelque chose… »_

Hae compris alors à qui elle avait à faire. En face d'elle se tenait Fenrir, le loup qui avait attaqué les Walkyries en sentant son odeur il y à de ça quelques semaines. Si même les Walkyries avaient eu du mal à le contenir à plusieurs, elle devina que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas dû plaire à la bête. Elle décida donc de se calmer et demanda alors :

 _« - Et que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Tu le sauras bientôt,_ répondit le loup en s'enfonçant dans sa tanière. _En attendant, tu dois dormir. Demain, ton entraînement commencera. Je t'en ferais baver, pour avoir osé me comparer à un cabot… Au passage, tu dors dehors. Le droit de dormir au chaud se gagne, dans cette forêt. »_

Hae avala sa salive. Au moins, avec ce loup, elle savait à quoi s'attendre désormais. Alors, tout en se couchant dans l'herbe humide, elle contempla les étoiles, songeant à Loki qui l'avait envoyée ici.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Le dit Loki se trouvait au moment même aux côté d'Heimdall et tous deux fixaient le ciel avec appréhension. C'était les deux dieux qui avaient décidé de venir en aide à la jeune femme, mais ils restaient sceptiques quand à l'idée de la conduire à Fenrir. Ce dernier était le plus incontrôlable personnage d'Asgard et Heimdall, bien que confiant, avait crains que Fenrir ne veuilles ramener Hae à Odin pour se racheter une conduite.

 _« Je ferais mieux de partir. Odin va être furieux en s'apercevant que nous avons plongé toute la cité dans un sommeil artificiel… »_

Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Il fallait que l'humaine réussisse, sans quoi, Asgard et l'Olympe couraient à leur perte...


	8. Chap 7 : Jusqu'à la mort et même ()

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment. Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews et aux autres qui lisent ma fiction, c'est vraiment un plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires !

Autre : Je recherche toujours une bêta pour cette fiction, pour l'autre, Save Me Now et aussi pour une troisième fic qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente !

 **Chapitre 7 – Jusqu'à la mort et même dans l'au-delà.**

Hae courait à en perdre haleine. Elle avait l'impression que ces jambes ne tiendraient pas et que bientôt, elles céderaient sous son poids, la faisait chuter dans cette horrible forêt qu'elle avait pourtant appris à connaître par cœur. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle n'était pas non plus très heureuse de devoir prouver sa valeur à Fenrir en faisant ce genre d'exercice. Elle se sentait un peu humiliée, bien que l'enfant de Loki lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé plus que du dégoût pour l'espèce humaine. Mais dans ce cas, était-il obligatoire qu'il la poursuive alors qu'elle était nue ? Elle sentait les bruits de la bête se rapprocher, mais elle était exténuée. Depuis combien de temps lui courait-il après de cette manière. Deux, trois heures ? Plus ? Elle en avait marre et dans un dernier effort, elle se retourna l'espace de quelques secondes pour tenter d'apercevoir le monstre. cette erreur lui fut fatale car elle glissa sur une racine et tomba de tout son long. Réprimant un couinement de douleur, elle pris le temps d'écouter les bruits autour d'elle. Il ne semblait plus là. Avait-il abandonné ou était-il simplement en train de préparer un piège pour l'attraper ? Optant pour la deuxième solution, Hae se redressa rapidement et recommença sa course, bien qu'à bout de souffle. Malheureusement, le loup, qui avait eu le temps de la contourner lui barra la route et tenta de lui sauter à la gorge. L'humaine n'eut que le réflexe de fermer ses paupières, sentant déjà sa fin proche.

Pourtant, elle ne mouru pas, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, l'animal la fixait avec envie. Elle avait déjà surpris ce genre de regard chez la bête et elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle se redressa rapidement, en grognant alors que l'immense bête s'asseyait en face d'elle. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire : qu'elle était faible, très faible, et que jamais elle ne serait capable de quoi que ce soit. Il allait aussi sans doute parler de ses cuisses en les comparant à des morceaux de viandes bien gras et sans doute lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une empotée. Elle connaissait le discours. Par cœur.

 _« Hae, depuis combien de temps cours-tu dans cette forêt ? »_

Elle se tint sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant déjà à entendre une réplique cinglante de la part du loup. Alors, elle osa à peine répondre :

 _« Une heure ? »_

Le loup se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il fut tellement proche qu'elle se demanda pendant un court instant s'il n'allait pas lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dents. Il aurait pu le faire, vu sa taille. A la place de quoi, elle se contenta de sentir le souffle chaud de la créature sur elle. Elle n'osa pas le remercier, mais elle en était heureuse car elle commençait à avoir froid.

 _« Deux jours, Hae. »_

Elle retint son souffle. Ce moquait-il d'elle ? Il se retourna, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Apparemment pas. Le loup était donc vraiment sérieux… Elle avait tenu deux jours dans cette forêt sans fermer l'œil, se contentant de courir pour échapper à la créature. Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas faiblarde. Certes, elle avait un peu mal aux mollets et commençait à avoir faim, mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Étrange… Elle suivit le loup sans faire de commentaires. Elle avait bien appris sa leçon et savait que ce dernier était sans doute en train de méditer sur l'entraînement qu'elle venait de faire. Il faisait toujours ça de toute façon. C'était sa façon à lui de compliquer la chose ensuite, pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. Au début, ça l'avait agacé, mais désormais, elle y était plus qu'habituée.

 _« Hae. »_

Elle redressa la tête et regarda le loup qui s'était stoppé devant elle. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête pour lui parler -elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il faisait tout pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et qu'il lui était supérieur en tous points- mais elle devina qu'elle devait s'approcher. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à sa hauteur.

 _« Marche avec moi Hae. »_

Elle fut surprise. C'était à la fois un ordre et une invitation et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle hocha donc symboliquement la tête et se remis à marcher en même temps que Fenrir. Il ne lui parla plus jusqu'à la fin du voyage, mais l'idée lui convenait. Hae s'était surprise à ne plus être aussi bavarde qu'auparavant. Peut-être à cause de son entraînement avec la Walkyrie ?

De retour au campement, Hae récupéra avec hâte ses vêtements et les enfila avec satisfaction avant de se poster en face de son maître. Ce dernier, couché sur une pierre noire au fond de la grotte l'observait curieusement. Elle s'assit en tailleur, à une distance respectable de lui et attendis qu'il ne parle.

 _« Sais-tu pourquoi je te demande d'être nue Hae ? »_

Elle secoua la tête après une légère hésitation.

 _« Tu as un beau corps Hae. Les humains sont beaux, même s'ils me dégoûtent. Seulement, ils ont tendance à se cacher, à ne pas vouloir être vu nus. Les seuls humains avec lesquels je me suis battus ont perdu la vie parce qu'ils attachaient trop d'importance à la nudité. Dans un combat, on peut trancher le cuire de ton armure, mais si tu t'attardes à avoir honte de ton corps plutôt que de tuer l'ennemi, tu meurs. Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Alors, reste en vie. »_

Il marqua une légère pause et Hae hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Elle était certes gênée par certains des propos de la bête, mais elle n'y accorda qu'une importance minime.

 _« Ton entraînement avec moi et désormais terminé. Tu as perdu une part de ton humanité Hae. J'ai volé un morceau de ton âme et dès à présent, tu ne seras plus aussi dépendante du sommeil qu'auparavant. C'est une bénédiction à double tranchant, mais c'est tout ce que je peux offrir à une mortelle. Tu peux rentrer à Asgard maintenant. Tu sais te battre, les Walkyries te l'ont appris. »_

Hae déglutit bruyamment. Rentrer ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Au final, elle avait apprécié les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec le monstre. Elle s'était cru à l'armée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de mauvais souvenirs.

 _« Toute seule ? »_

Elle réprima ses paroles, préférant éviter de paraître trop fragile aux yeux du loup. Pourtant, se dernier se redressa légèrement et elle jura de l'entendre ricaner.

 _« - Je t'apprécie Hae. Va donc au bout de tes pensées, exprime-toi clairement._

 _\- Je ne me sent pas capable de sauver le monde toute seule,_ avoua-t-elle. _Je ne me pense pas capable de rester en vie toute seule non plus. Je me connais, je ne suis qu'une mortelle. Je ne sais même pas si je survivrais à cette guerre… J'ai beau être optimiste je sais que… Que je n'y arriverais pas… »_

Le loup quitta habilement son trône de pierres pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. La dominant de toute sa hauteur, il vint coller son visage contre le sien, arrachant un drôle de frisson à l'humaine.

 _« - Je pourrais t'aider Hae, mais je suis un méchant, ça ne sera pas gratuit._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'aide._

 _\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte d'être ta monture, de t'être lié jusqu'à ta mort, et même dans l'au-delà Hae. Mais en échange, il va me falloir quelque chose de sans doute impossible à obtenir. Je veux l'âme d'un cyclope que nous rencontrerons sur le champs de bataille. Je ne pourrais pas l'obtenir seul car… J'ai tendance à agir sans réfléchir… Toi seule pourra extraire son âme pour me l'offrir._

 _\- Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ?_

 _\- C'est inné chez l'homme, mais peu le savent. Il faudra que tu trouve comment faire toute seule._

 _\- Et qu'à fait ce cyclope au juste ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »_

Hae estima qu'elle avait posé assez de question et hocha la tête très lentement. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, et surtout, de dormir. Elle n'avait pas réellement sommeil, mais elle préférait être totalement en forme pour son début d'entraînement sur l'extraction d'âmes. Lentement donc, elle s'approcha du loup qui resta stoïque. Pour éviter de le mettre devant le fait accompli, elle le sonda du regard quelques secondes. Comme il n'eut aucune réaction négative et qu'au contraire, il se couchait, elle en profita pour se rouler en boule contre son flanc. Au moins, cette nuit, elle n'aurait pas froid.

 _« - Hae Rysumplo, tu dois dormir. Personne n'a de droits sur toi._

 _\- Personne n'a non plus de droit sur vous maître… »_

Hae, somnolant, ne remarqua pas le regard étonné que Fenrir lui porta à ce moment-là. Le loup, plus qu'étonné par son comportement ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se contenta de se rapprocher de la fragile créature avec laquelle il avait conclu un accord hors du commun. Il savait que tôt où tard, ce contrat causerait sa perte, mais il savait également que la jeune humaine allait lui permettre d'accéder à la force des dieux sans que ces derniers ne le sachent. Finalement, il pensa l'espace d'une seconde que son père ne lui avait sans doute pas envoyé ce morceau de viande agité pour rien et il le remercia, avant de se rappeler que jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, il maudirait ce qui lui servait de figure paternelle.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Odin faisait les cents pas devant son immense trône. En face de lui se tenaient toutes les divinités de l'Olympe et d'Asgard. Ce matin même, il avait été découvert que la jeune humaine mise sous sa protection avait visiblement réussi à s'échapper et il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour songer qu'elle y soit parvenue toute seule. De plus, elle avait réussi à s'échapper alors que tout le monde dormait au palais. Ce qui était impossible. Il existait des gardes de nuits et même ces derniers avaient semblé dormir à ce moment-là. Odin n"avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour deviner qui était l'auteur de cette mise en scène, mais il trouvait cela étrange qu'Heimdall ait agit seul. Loki avait suffisamment d'esprit pour mettre un tel plan en place, mais il ne pouvait les punir devant tous sans avoir de preuves. Il ne voulait pas non plus un soulèvement de la part des dieux de l'Olympe qui semblaient bien content de prouver qu'à nouveau, il était incapable de gérer l'humaine.

 _« Mes chers frères et sœurs,_ commença-t-il alors en s'adressant à la troupe en face de lui. _Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas dit de gaieté de cœur. Hae Rysumplo s'est semble-t-il, évadée de notre cité. Elle nous à quitté, nous, son foyer, pour rejoindre un monde plus obscure. Il est évident de croire que désormais, cette humaine à rejoins le camps adverse. C'est un crève cœur donc, que de vous dire que je ne la considère désormais plus que comme une traîtresse. Nous lui avons ouvert nos bras et nos cœurs et les a piétinés avec force au moment où elle à décidé de partir. Voilà pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je déclare que quiconque la trouvant et ne la dénonçant pas ou ne la faisant pas arrêter, sera considéré comme l'un de ses acolytes et sera lui-même enfermé pour haute trahison. Mes amis, il n'est plus l'heure d'être gentils… La guerre commence... »_


	9. Chap 8 : Fenrir était là

Publications : Les chapitres sortiront de façon irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais la fac n'aide pas vraiment. Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews et aux autres qui lisent ma fiction, c'est vraiment un plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires !

Autre : Je recherche toujours une bêta pour cette fiction, pour l'autre, Save Me Now et aussi pour une troisième fic qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'aventure vous tente !

 **Chapitre 8 – Fenrir était là.**

 _« Comment oses-tu te présenter face à moi traîtresse ! »_

La voix d'Odin tonna à l'entrée de son palais et, petit à petit, la foule s'écarta pour ne plus laisser que Hae. Cette dernière s'était armée de courage pour se présenter face à Odin ce jour-là. Elle avait profité d'un défilé en l'honneur de Thor qui avait gagné une bataille pour se faufiler dans la foule. Au moment ou son regard avec croisé celui d'Odin, elle avait compris que même sous sa lourde capuche en peau de bêtes, elle n'arriverait pas à se cacher du dieu.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Elle n'entendait pas même les oiseaux chanter ou le vent passer dans ses cheveux. Peut-être quelques personnes murmuraient-elles dans son dos, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle devait se concentrer uniquement sur le grand dieu en face d'elle -et optionnellement tous les autres qui la fixait étrangement- pour se préparer à la moindre attaque. Elle savait évidement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il s'en prenait personnellement à elle, mais elle espérait au moins qu'il lui laisse une chance d'expliquer sa fuite.

Lentement, elle fit deux pas en avant et retira sa capuche afin que tous puissent la reconnaître. Elle sentit un mouvement d'inquiétude parcourir la foule et elle posa sa main droite sur le pommeau d'une de ses nombreuses épées. Elle fixait toujours Odin, mais son esprit était partout, un peu comme si elle pouvait regarder tout autour d'elle sans vraiment le faire. Elle gratifia mentalement Fenrir de lui avoir appris ce genre de choses.

 _« Emparez-vous d'elle ! Maintenant ! »_

Hae n'aimait pas faire de mal aux autres, mais à cette phrase, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle attrapa son arc dans son dos et décocha une flèche qui alla se caler entre les deux yeux d'un des hommes qui vint vers elle. Elle rangea ensuite son arc et attrapa une dague qu'elle lança sur un second homme. Elle allait égorger le troisième quand la foudre déchira le ciel et vint s'abattre à proximité. Le tonnerre gronda et le ciel s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant. Hae lâcha l'homme qui s'écarta d'elle pour la tenir en joute. Seulement, elle ne s'en souciait plus, se concentrant sur la drôle de scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux noisettes. Zeus avait rejoins Odin à l'entrée de son palais et tout deux se dévisageaient férocement. Elle contint un sourire moqueur et s'avança, ignorant les protestations des gardes. Silencieusement, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement de la rangée de dieux. Tous semblaient préoccupés, soit par sa présence, soit par la présence de Zeus. Derrière les divins, elle cru deviner quelques Walkyries comme Freyja et Sigrun et elle fut heureuse que cette dernière se soit rétablie de sa blessure. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'en soucier. Les deux grands dieux en face d'elle avaient terminé de se dévisager et reportait désormais toute leur attention sur elle. En avalant sa salive, elle comprit qu'ils attendaient des explications.

 _« Mesdames et messieurs,_ souffla-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement pour les saluer. _Je reviens d'une brève formation dans une forêt peu amicale d'où aucun humain n'est jamais revenu jusqu'à ce jour. Là-bas, j'ai survécu plusieurs jours sans manger et sans boire pour revenir plus forte auprès de vous. Autant dire que cela n'a rien eu de semblable à des vacances au soleil, mais qu'il était nécessaire pour moi de le faire. »_

Elle prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et commença alors à marcher très lentement devant les divinités, continuant ses explications :

 _« - Aucun d'entre-vous ici n'ignore qu'une guerre est sur le point d'éclater entre deux idéaux. Personne non plus n'ignore que je dois intervenir dans cette guerre, mener une bataille, pour tenter de faire gagner la justice, la liberté. Et pourtant, tous ici, à l'exception de quelques uns, vous semblez omnibulés par le fait de m'avoir comme animal de compagnie. Eh bien messieurs, car sachez que je m'adresse à Odin et Zeus, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que je ne suis pas un objet de collection. Je ne suis pas votre jouet. Je ne suis pas à vous. Je suis Hae Rysumplo et, comme j'aime à le répéter régulièrement, absolument personne ici n'a de droits sur moi. Vous pouvez me tuer si cela vous arrange. Car il serait sans doute plus simple de faire cela que de me garder enfermée dans une chambre pendant une éternité, car il vous a été prouvé que je n'aimais pas rester captive._

 _\- MENSONGE !_ Hurla Zeus d'une voix puissante.

 _\- Je reconnais que les humains mentent,_ admis Hae en souriant. _Mais je n'ai ici aucun intérêt à le faire. Vérifiez donc auprès d'Odin si vous ne me croyez pas. »_

L'intéressé souriait malicieusement. Il semblait que le cours du temps lui avait échappé et qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les événements, et pourtant, il semblait ravis de la situation. Hae se méfia de son comportement, car il ne présageait rien de bon. Et alors que Zeus se tournait vers lui pour vérifier les paroles de l'humaine, le leader d'Asgard s'avança d'un pas et s'adressa à la foule :

 _« Mes chers amis, après vous avoir annoncé le départ d'Hae j'ai cru bon de croire qu'elle avait rejoins nos ennemis de toujours ; les géants ! Cependant, elle est revenue parmi nous, en prétendant qu'elle était simplement partie s'entraîner et je crois qu'il serait bon de vérifier ses paroles et de la même sorte, qu'elle n'est pas une espionne. »_

La jeune asiatique avala sa salive avec appréhension. En général, ce genre de discours laissais planer une idée de test et elle ne savait pas si elle serait à la hauteur.

 _« Jeune femme,_ fit Odin en se tournant vers elle. _Si vous êtes si forte que vous prétendez l'être, vous ne pourriez refuser un combat contre trois de mes guerriers… »_

Hae comprit alors qu'elle avait été piégée par le dieu. Celui-ci n'espérait rien d'autre que ce moment-là et avait tout prévu. Si elle refusait, elle serait tuée sur-le-champs, si elle acceptait, les hommes du dieu la tuerait. Cependant, elle était assez digne pour ne pas se dégonfler et préféra accepter l'idée de mourir au combat. Pendant un instant, son regard dévia sur Loki et Thor qui se tenaient côte à côte et leurs visages, si soudainement blêmes, lui firent comprendre qu'elle était, en quelque sorte, déjà morte. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et dans la foule, un murmure d'excitation explosa. Les Asgardiens aimaient le sang peu importe la façon dont il coulait, c'était une évidence désormais.

Elle recula donc de quelques pas. Pendant un instant elle songea à revoir dans sa tête toutes les techniques de combat que Freyja lui avait apprise, mais elle se figea de stupeur. Les trois guerriers d'Odin n'étaient autre que des Walkyries. Freyja en faisait partie. Elle avala sa salive et secoua la tête. Non ! c'était injuste ! Odin n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Elle soupira en regardant trois femmes s'avancer. Elle reconnu également Hildr et Sigrun qui s'avançaient après qu'Odin les aient désignée à leur tour. La pauvre enfant ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait perdue.

 _« Hae concentre-toi. »_

La voix de Freyja déchira la tension qui se dispersait dans l'air et attira l'attention d'Hae. La jeune asiatique hocha la tête et se mit en position de combat, bien qu'elle se senti incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle allait devoir se battre contre trois Walkyries, trois des meilleurs guerrières d'Odin, trois femmes qui avaient eu des millénaires pour apprendre des techniques imparable. Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ?

 _« Nous sommes désolées Hae,_ reprit Freyja d'une voix calme. _Ne nous fait pas honte, tu veux ? »_

Pour toute réponse, l'asiatique se contenta de hocher la tête. La voix de son ancienne instructrice lui avait donné une certaine forme de courage et elle se senti prête à un combat. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se battre réellement, mais elle espérait que cette première fois ne serait pas la dernière.

Ce fut Hildr qui commença. Elle s'élança vers Hae à une vitesse impressionnante. La jeune fille ne savait pas les Walkyries aussi rapide et en aurait été surprise si elle n'avait pas su Fenrir beaucoup moins lent. Alors, quand la guerrière tenta de la dépasser pour qu'elle se retrouve encerclée, elle compris leur manège et décida de foncer sur cette dernière. Agir tête baissée n'était pas son genre, mais elle refusait de se laisser prendre au piège à nouveau : si Odin y été parvenu, ce ne serait pas le cas des trois femmes. Le premier contact de son épée avec celle d'Hildr fut effroyable et lui arracha un frisson qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle recula d'un bon mètre avant de se ressaisir et de répondre aux attaques de la guerrières, cherchant désespérément un moyen de la mettre K.O. sans lui faire de mal. Il se présenta sous le nom de table. Cette dernière, posée juste devant les dieux était remplis d'une nourriture qui semblait plus qu'appétissante. Hae s'y rua, évitant in extremis Freyja qui tenta de lui assener une dague dans l'épaule. Hildr, sans doute peu futée, bien que rapide, suivit le mouvement et lorsque la jeune asiatique lui balança des grappes de raisin au visage, elle fut contrainte de fermer les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Hae profita de cet instant pour attrapa un des lourds plats contenant une sorte de dinde et de lui jeter au visage. Le choc entre la tête de la Walkyrie et le plat résonna tellement qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas tuée. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser davantage.

En effet, déjà Sigrùn se jetait sur elle en hurlant comme une sauvage. Hae savait qu'elle était une redoutable guerrière mais ne pu contrer l'attaque de la femme qui se retrouva bientôt sur elle. Le contact de son dos avec le sol terreux lui arracha un couinement de douleur qui ne sembla échapper à personne, et pourtant, alors qu'elle était en train de se faire étrangler par la Walkyrie, la jeune asiatique eu la présence d'esprit de se souvenir de Sigrún. Cette dernière avait été blessée à la jambe en tentant de défendre Hae d'un Fenrir plus qu'enragé. Lentement, et tout en suffoquant, elle se mit à chercher la cuisse gauche de Sigrún et, au moment ou elle la trouva, elle enfonça son poing dedans. La guerrière, surprise, relâcha sa prise autour du cou de Hae qui pu à nouveau respirer. L'humaine profita donc de ce moment de répit pour reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire et attrapa une dague à sa ceinture avant de la planter dans la cuisse de la Walkyrie qui se mit alors à crier de douleur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hae pour lui coller son poings dans la figure. La guerrière roula sur le côté, le visage tordu dans une affreuse grimace de douleur.

Hae profita de cet instant où plus personne n'était sur elle pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait cassé quelque chose car tout son cou souffrait le martyre. Elle allait se relever quand quelqu'un l'y aida. Freyja, qui n'était toujours pas entrée en scène la souleva par le col et la jeta comme une poupée de chiffon dans le mur du palais d'Odin. Là encore, le dos d'Hae pris le choc en premier et le craquement de ses os fut tellement terrifiant qu'Hae elle-même se demanda si elle n'était pas morte sur le coup. Pourtant, elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et bien que la douleur lui parut insurmontable, elle se redressa tant bien que mal au bout d'un certain temps. Elle eut l'intelligence de constater qu'elle était toujours armée et que son armure -très gênante- n'avait pas cédé sous le choc. Comme Freyja semblait l'attendre à quelques mètres, elle jugea qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps. Elle retira donc son armure, devinant que cette réaction en étonnerais plus d'un. Elle se retrouva donc simplement vêtue d'une robe courte qui lui faisait penser à une robe romaine, et attrapa dans une mains son épée tandis que l'autre se resserrait déjà sur sa dernière dague. Elle s'avança alors sous le regard des dieux. Elle s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres de son ancienne instructrice et la jaugea du regard. Si les autres étaient dans un sale état, elle, n'avait pas un plis de travers où autre. Ce n'était que très peu gratifiant pour Hae.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre car déjà Freyja se ruait sur elle. Comme elle se savait incapable de la combattre au corps à corps, elle l'évita à la dernière minute et esquiva l'une de ses parades. Elle savait pourtant que tôt ou tard, elle devrait se battre, mais elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. La Walkyrie cru le deviner car elle se jeta à nouveau sur elle et l'obligea cette fois-ci à répondre à ses attaques. Hae était à bout de souffle, sa trachée ne se remettait pas de tout à l'heure et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, néanmoins, bien qu'elle ignora comment, elle réussi à désarmer son ancien maître. Cette dernière la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus son épée et que c'était désormais l'humaine qui dominait le combat. Seulement, Freyja était une Walkyrie et elle ne supportait pas l'idée de pouvoir perdre, aussi, elle se jeta subitement sur Hae et commença à la frapper à mains nues. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le ventre, le visage, puis encore le ventre. A nouveau, la jeune asiatique tomba au sol et il lui sembla que son dos se déchirait sous la douleur. Elle n'eut plus la force de se relever, ni même de crier. Un goût de rouille venait d'envahir sa bouche, et elle devina qu'elle saignait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer par le nez -sans doute était-il cassé- et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, un immonde gargouillis s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible. Elle se redressa pourtant au bout d'un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Freyja ne l'achevait pas immédiatement. Laissait-elle durer le spectacle ? A quatre patte, le front contre le sol, Hae fut prise d'une quinte de toux et cracha une masse importante de sang. Elle eut tellement mal aux poumons qu'il lui sembla qu'ils allaient de décrocher. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le pendentif accroché autour de son cou, et elle se rappela pendant quelques instants les paroles de Fenrir à propos de cet objets " _Magique… Si tu siffle dedans… Je viendrais… Morte… En dernier recours._ " Hae savait que Freyja la tuerait, peu importe les liens qu'elles avaient pu avoir auparavant. Alors, d'un geste maladroit elle attrapa l'objet et le porta à sa bouche. Il émit un drôle de bruit, mais très vite, l'humaine fut interrompue par le pied de la guerrièr qui s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Elle roula su le côté, se trouvant à nouveau dos au sol et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler une dernière fois le soleil. Elle aperçu Freyja au-dessus d'elle et elle compris qu'il était temps de quitter ce monde.

 _« Tu auras tous les honneurs d'une Walkyrie Hae,_ fit simplement Freyja alors qu'elle plaçait son épée sur le cou de l'humaine. _Tu as été une valeureuse combattante, tu m'as rendu fière et tu as prouvé à tous que tu n'étais pas une traîtresse… »_

Hae voulu sourire, mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne put rien faire. Elle aurait voulu serrer une dernière fois la guerrière dans ses bras, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle cru sentir de l'eau sur ses joues, mais quant elle compris qu'il ne pleuvait pas, alors là seulement elle réalisa que Freyja pleurait déjà sa mort. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant son heure sans le moindre regret, et se prépara à la mort. A la place de ça, elle ne sentit plus le froid du fer de l'épée et cru entendre des dizaines de hurlements tout autour d'elle. Alors, elle se mit à sourire intérieurement. Il était venu.

 _Fenrir était là..._

En ouvrant les yeux, elle l'aperçu, juste au-dessus d'elle, la fixant avec inquiétude. Elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir Freyja dans son champs de vision, mais elle espéra que le loup ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal. Ce dernier commença à la renifler lentement, s'arrêtant sur tous les endroits ou Hae était blessée, puis, à l'aide de son museau, il commença à la faire rouler sur le flanc. Elle compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle s'accrocha donc au pelage du monstre qui l'aida à se redresser. Bien qu'elle y alla lentement et pas étape, elle ne pu retenir des cris de douleur et de souffrance. Fenrir l'aida tout de même à s'asseoir et il se coucha ensuite contre son dos pour qu'elle ne retombe pas comme une poupée de chiffon.

Autour d'elle, les gens avaient reculé d'au moins dix mètres et semblaient agités d'une vive lueur de panique. Elle retrouva cette même lueur dans le regard des tous les dieux d'Asgard, à l'exception d'Heimdall et de Loki. Les dieux de l'Olympe, eux, avaient préférés imiter les habitants en reculant également. Certains la dévisageait comme si elle était la mort incarnée, si bien qu'elle se senti mal à l'aise, mais elle trouva tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans les yeux de Loki. Ce dernier, d'un geste du menton, lui fit signe de se relever. Elle ne sut comment elle y parvint tellement elle avait mal, mais grâce à Fenrir, elle fut bientôt debout sur ses jambes.

 _« - J'ai peut-être rêvé_ , fit le loup à son intention. _Mais pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais déjà préparée à partir. C'est vexant de voir que tu ne me fais pas confiance._

 _\- Merci,_ répondit-elle simplement avant de grimacer. »

Pendant, un instant, elle cru qu'elle était sortie d'affaire, malheureusement, la voix grondante d'Odin se mit bientôt à résonner autour d'elle :

 _« -La traîtresse à prouvé qu'elle n'en était pas une ! Mais au lieu de mourir, elle a préféré pactiser avec un démon ! C'est impardonnable ! Il doit être tué ! Et s'il ne peut-être tué, nous l'attacherons à nouveau ! Cette bête ne peux-_

 _\- SILENCE ! »_

C'était Hae qui venait de l'interrompre. Le dieu se tourna vers elle, choqué, comme si personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace de le couper. L'humaine venait de se placer devant le gigantesque loup et de ses jambes tremblantes, elle lançait un regard tellement remplis de haine au dieu qu'il recula d'un pas.

 _« Ce démon comme vous dîtes viens de me sauver la vie !_ Cracha-t-elle férocement. _Cette bête en face de vous à été la seule à ne pas me considéré comme une poupée trop fragile mais comme une véritable guerrière ! Il m'a enseigné ce que vous seriez incapable de comprendre ! Il est mon maître, et si vous tentez de lui faire quoi que ce soit, alors, il sera de mon devoir de vous en empêcher ! Fenrir, fils de Loki, m'a promis protection et sécurité ! Il ne mérite pas la mort ! Il est vaillant ! Et s'il a commis des erreurs par le passé, elles doivent lui être pardonnées ! Tous le monde mérite le pardon ! »_

Odin, surpris, resta muet l'espace de quelques secondes et Fenrir en profita pour faire un pas en avant. Bientôt, son rire envahi l'air et Hae se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

 _« C'est en fait à eux de s'excuser Hae… Ce sont les dieux et déesses d'Asgard que tu vois là qui, il y a de ça plus d'un millénaire m'ont enchaînés par la magie alors que je n'avais rien fait. Ils avaient peur de moi et craignaient que je n'en vienne un jour à les tuer, alors, comme je n'étais qu'un louveteau naïf, ils ont saisit leur chance... »_

Hae suffoqua et manqua de tomber alors qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Heureusement, Freyja, qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, la rattrapa et la maintint en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait une très nette marque de griffure sur le visage, mais l'humaine fut soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Comme la tension montait d'un cran et que l'air s'électrisait, ce fut Zeus qui jugea bon d'intervenir.

 _« Je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai aucune autorité ici_ , fit-il à l'égard d'Odin. _Mais il me semble que ces deux là ont gagnés leur liberté… »_

Odin hocha la tête avec préoccupation et Hae fut submergée d'une bouée d'air frais. Son bras droit, bien que douloureux, alla se poser contre Fenrir et sa main s'aggripa à son pelage. Le loup ne lui lança qu'un regard en coin, mais elle devina qu'elle venait de gagner plus qu'une bataille.


	10. Chap Noël : Odin dans la cheminée

Et c'est enfin le moment que tout le monde attend ! La sortie d'un nouveau chapitre ! Et celui-ci est tout particulier, puisqu'il sort le jour de Noël et qu'il traite justement de Noël, il est d'ailleurs très trèèèèès long ! Bonne lecture ! Joyeux Noël à vous !

Pour la petite anecdote, ce chapitre est le plus long de tout ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent et il a été écrit en août, l'esprit de Noël n'était donc présent que dans ma tête et je pensais naïvement qu'il y aurait de la neige cet hiver. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi chaud que chez moi pour le réveillon (17 degrés s'il vous plaît... C'est fou!). Enfin, le titre de ce chapitre _Odin dans la cheminée_ est une allusion à moi qui plus petite chantait une chanson absolument abracadabrante dès que je voyais un père noël accroché à une fenêtre. « _Père Noël dans la cheminée, des cadeaux tu vas apporter !... »_

 **Chapitre de Noël – Odin dans la cheminée.**

Hae s'approcha de son miroir avec une appréhension habituelle. D'un geste préoccupé, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux et se dirigea vers l'énorme fenêtre de ses nouveaux appartements. Depuis qu'elle était de retour à Asgard, les choses avaient changé. Elle avait l'impression que les gens prenaient davantage soin d'elle. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à changer de chambre, personne, pas même Odin n'y avait opposé la moindre résistance. Elle se retrouvait donc désormais dans quelque chose de davantage luxueux et de beaucoup plus grand. Elle avait tout le loisir d'aller et venir d'un endroit à l'autre sans qu'on ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, même si elle était certaine d'être épiée en permanence. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple compromis, au moins, elle se sentait plus libre et cette impression d'étouffer s'était dissipée.

D'un regard sur l'extérieur, elle constata que la neige s'était remise à tomber et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. A Asgard aussi, il y avait un hiver. Le temps, bien que frais, était doux et il n'y avait que peu de vent, mais la neige, elle, tombait en masse depuis quelques jours déjà. Comme c'était agréable. Cette couverture blanche qui s'étalait à perte de vue lui procurait toujours un élan de quiétude et cela, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Sans dire un mot, elle enfila un lourd manteau de fourrure -bien que dégoûtée par le fait de tuer des animaux, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence ; avec ça, elle n'avait jamais froid- et se chaussa avant de quitter sa chambre d'un pas rapide et joyeux. Elle gratifia d'un sourire généreux toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa sur sa route et quitta le palais d'Odin. Elle passa devant celui de Loki, à l'écart des autres, et s'arrêta un instant devant sa porte pour observer un serviteur balayer l'entrée et en chasser la neige. Elle savait que le dieu était parti en missive sur les ordres d'Odin quelques jours plus tôt et elle espéra vaguement que tout ce passerait bien pour lui. Elle reprit ensuite sa route et quitta la cité d'Asgard pour s'aventurer sur le pont qui menait au temple d'Heimdall. Elle n'avait pas repris cette route depuis son arrivée à la demeure des dieux et elle n'avait eu que de rares occasions d'en apprendre plus sur le propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier était assis face à une immense baie vitrée depuis laquelle il contemplait le reste de la galaxie. Hae, bien que très impressionnée, pris plutôt soin de ne pas mettre de la neige partout et se déchaussa pour s'aventurer dans les lieux. Elle savait que le dieu était omniscient et qu'il savait déjà pourquoi elle était là, aussi, elle ne se hasarda pas à captiver son attention. Elle se contenta de se poster à quelques mètres de lui avant de demander :

« _\- Vous savez qui je suis ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit le dieu sans détourner son regard de l'espace.

 _\- Vous savez aussi pourquoi je suis ici ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

 _\- Actuellement sur Midgard, ta planète, les hommes fêtent quelque chose comme la naissance d'un Christ. Je crois que vous appelez cela Noël._ »

La jeune asiatique soupira de soulagement. Sur Terre, ils fêtaient le 25 décembre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait passé presque cinq mois -humains tout du moins- à Asgard depuis son arrivée. Elle soupira de nouveau. Avec les évènements récents, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir passé à peine un mois parmi les dieux. Elle était un peu perplexe quant à la réelle durée du temps sur Asgard, mais heureusement, Heimdall lui vint en aide :

« - _Ici_ , commença-t-il. _Le temps n'a pas la même valeur que sur Midgard, où sur les autres planètes. Tu te rendras très vite compte, qu'au Mont Olympe, par exemple, les journées ont comme équivalent des demi-journées à Asgard. Voulais-tu autre chose Hae Rysumplo ?_ »

Hae secoua négativement la tête et s'inclina légèrement pour remercier le dieu de ses réponses. Elle se doutait que la question qu'il venait de lui poser n'était en fait qu'une simple formule de politesse puisqu'il savait déjà tout. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et se chaussa rapidement. Elle remit ensuite en place son écharpe et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le dieu qui était toujours assis.

« - _Au revoir,_ dit-elle simplement.

\- _Au revoir Hae et merci d'avoir retiré tes chaussures._ »

Contente, la jeune femme hocha la tête et quitta les lieux sans ajouter mot. Dans sa tête, tout était en train de s'embrouiller car, si elle n'avait pas repensé à son père et à son petit-frère depuis qu'elle était partie, le mot "Noël" avait ravivé des souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié. Elle revoyait encore son frère faire ses premiers pas devant le sapin, ou bien, la fois où son père travaillait tard le jour de réveillon et où elle l'avait attendue, endormie sous le sapin, pour qu'ils puissent surveiller l'arrivée du Père-noël ensemble. De bons souvenirs auxquels elle n'avait pas songé en s'engageant dans une guerre dont elle ne connaissait rien. Avec un soupire, elle refit le chemin inverse, se demandant si ici aussi, Noël était fêté. Comme elle ne voyait ni décorations, ni guirlandes aux fenêtres des habitations, elle devina que non. Les moeurs n'étaient pas tous les mêmes. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle décida tout de même d'acheter quelques cadeaux aux personnes qu'elle connaissait ; une manière pour elle de ne pas oublier. Elle s'arrêta donc dans une petite boutique de menuiserie et entrepris de trouver un cadeau pour son amie Azariah. Elle savait que cette dernière, bien que très pauvre, adorait les chevaux par dessus tout. Elle lui acheta donc une petite figurine en bois et l'emballa dans un parchemin. Elle alla ensuite le remettre à sa mère et s'en alla le coeur un peu plus léger. Elle fit la même action pour Odin -qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père adoptif-, pour Frigg -sa femme- pour Thor, Fenrir, Freyja, Heimdall, mais aussi pour Hestia, Zeus -qui intervenait réuglièrement en sa faveur face à Odin-, sa femme Hera -car il était impoli de ne pas offrir de cadeau à l'épouse du dieu des dieux- et Poséidon. Son dernier achat avant d'être totalement ruinée fut pour Loki. A ce dernier, elle trouva une lourde cape d'un vert émeraude absolument magnifique et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle irait à merveille avec ses yeux bleus.

Une fois tout ses achats faits, et comme elle peinait à tout porter, elle jugea qu'il serait bon qu'elle rentre avant que tout ne tombe dans la neige et ne s'abîme. Elle emprunta donc l'unique chemin menant aux temples des dieux. A nouveau elle s'arrêta devant celui de Loki qui était maintenant totalement déblayé et elle soupira.

 _« - Si seulement vous pouviez être là Loki… »_

Comme elle se savait bête de parler toute seule, elle se mit à rougir légèrement et accéléra le pas pour rentrer. Elle salua de nouveaux les rares personnes qu'elle croisa mais ne pris pas la peine de rentrer dans de grandes conversations. Elle devait emballer tous les cadeaux dans des parchemins et aller les cacher dans les appartements de chaque dieux pendant qu'ils étaient tous occupés lors de la réunion. Il y avait des réunions de guerres -où elle n'était bien entendu pas invitée- chaque matin et chaque après-midi et elle comptait sur ces dernières pour faire sa distribution.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle posa ses paquets sur son lit et commença son atelier de petit lutin. Elle prenait toujours un plaisir immense à emballer des cadeaux et cette année, aucun n'échappait à la règle ! Elle eut terminé juste à temps pour l'heure du repas et dissimula tout sous son lit au cas où un fouineur n'aurait eut l'idée de venir dans sa chambre pendant son absence. Elle se recoiffa ensuite et s'assura qu'aucune trace ne pouvait indiquer se qu'elle avait fait de sa matinée après quoi elle chercha un abilit. Une fois qu'elle se senti prête, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'immense salle à manger du palais d'Odin. Il n'y avait pas que les dieux qui mangeaient là, mais aussi une centaine des guerriers favoris de l'hôte, Fenrir, quelques loups et des personnes de confiances. Avec l'organisation des tables, elle s'était crue à Poudlard la première fois. Les dieux avaient une table face à trois autres gigantesques tablées d'où tout le monde pouvait les voir.

Elle ne mangeait pas avec Odin, car elle n'avait pas le droit de manger à la table des dieux. Généralement, elle allait le saluer et discutait quelques minutes avec lui, puis, elle prenait son assiette et allait rejoindre Fenrir dans un coin de la salle. Là, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mangeait avec son instructeur. Parfois des hommes venaient la saluer et elle discutait alors avec eux, mais c'était très rare. On la laissait dans son coin et elle en était plus qu'heureuse.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans l'immense pièce, alors elle devina qu'Odin avait donné des occupations certaines à ses hommes pour qu'ils ne puissent profiter du repas. Sans sourciller, elle se dirigea vers la table à son opposé où les dieux semblaient être plongé dans un grand débat. Là encore, elle se douta qu'ils discutaient certainement de la guerre, aussi, elle fit claquer légèrement ses talons sur le sol en pierre afin que sa présence soit remarquée. C'était la manière la plus polie qu'elle connaissait pour interrompre des dieux. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre environ de la table et s'inclina pour saluer l'assemblée comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle croisa le regard pétillant d'Odin et devina que celui-ci était d'excellente humeur.

 _« - Bonjour Hae_ , commença-t-il. _Tu me sembles rayonnantes aujourd'hui ! As-tu passé une bonne matinée ?_

 _\- Bonjour Odin. J'ai passé une très bonne matinée merci ! Je suis allée rendre visite à Heimdall et ensuite, j'ai voulu aller voir Azariah, mais comme elle n'était pas là, j'ai laissé un message à sa mère. Après ça, j'ai fait quelques achats. Et vous ?_

 _\- Ahah !_ S'exclama le dieu avant de se mettre à rire. _Tu espères encore que je te parle de la guerre pas vrai Hae !? Tu es futée ! Vas donc manger maintenant ! Mais prends garde à Fenrir, il a bougonné toute la matinée et semble furieux._ »

Hae se mit à sourire et s'inclina une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas menti au dieu, elle avait simplement honnis de raconter quelques détails de sa matinée. Elle se détourna et commença à se servir dans une assiette avant de rejoindre le loup à sa place habituelle. Se dernier la fixa pendant quelques secondes de ses yeux rouges avant de grogner.

 _« - Maître_ , commença Hae. _Vous ne semblez pas vraiment rayonnant de bonheur aujourd'hui... »_

Il grogna à nouveau et Hae se rendit compte qu'il était couvert d'épine de sapin. Un peu surprise, elle se força à rester neutre pour éviter de rire et se pencha légèrement en avant.

 _« - Voudriez-vous que je vous enlève tout ça maître ?_

 _Tu pourrais ?_ Demanda-t-il en la regardant avec un mélange d'espoir et de soulagement. »

La jeune asiatique se contenta de sourire en guise d'assentiment et commença à manger sous les yeux de son maître, visiblement très reconnaissant. Le repas se passa dans le calme le plus total et après ça, Hae quitta sa place pour entreprendre de chasser les aiguilles de pin qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se nicher dans l'épais pelage de son instructeur. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé et après avoir manqué de se faire mordre à plusieurs reprises, elle abandonna le loup à ses activités pour se consacrer aux siennes.

Distribuer les présents en les posant sur les lits de chacun des dieux fut plus simple qu'elle ne le pensait en réalité. Seule la porte des appartements d'Odin lui offrit une légère résistance, mais grâce à une épingle et beaucoup de patience, elle réussi tant bien que mal à crocheter la serrure pour pénétrer dans le lieu sacré. Aussi étonnant que cela fut, la chambre du dieu était bien simplette. Quelques décorations, quelques tapis, un grand lit et des meubles en bois et en or. Ça n'avait rien de très "glorieux" et elle en arriva presque à se demander si c'était la bonne chambre quand elle tomba nez à nez avec deux énormes loups endormis. En fait, comparés à Fenrir, les loups étaient vraiment petits, mais, comme ils étaient deux et avaient l'air vraiment féroces, Hae ne voulu pas se risquer à les réveiller. Au lieu de ça, elle repartie sur la pointe des pieds après s'être assurée que le cadeau serait à la vue du dieu lorsqu'il entrerait dans la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eu fermée la porte qu'elle s'autorisa à souffler un coup. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, se forçant à marcher le plus lentement possible pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une suspecte qui quitte une scène de crime.

En rentrant dans sa chambre pourtant, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec deux femmes. Elle reconnu la première ; Hestia, mais elle n'avait jamais vu la seconde.

 _« - Hae_ , fit Hestia en venant à sa rencontre. _Excuse-nous de débarquer comme ça, mais j'avais besoin de te voir !.. Je te présente ma… Nièce, en quelque sorte… Aphrodite. »_

La dite Aphrodite offrit un grand sourire à la jeune asiatique qui se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu surprise de cette intrusion. Elle ignorait que les réunions de l'après-midi avait déjà pris fin et elle s'estima heureuse que personne n'ait remarqué son petit manège avec les cadeaux. Elle reprit pourtant très vite contenance et offrit un sourire rayonnant aux deux déesses de l'Olympe.

 _« - Je suis contente de voir que tu vous allez bien Hestia, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? »_

Aphrodite se mit à glousser comme si elle venait de dire la plus incroyable des stupidités et elle remarqua également que la déesse du foyer souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle remarqua alors le paquet qui était posé sur son lit, au même titre qu'elle remarqua celui destiné à Loki sous le lit. Elle remercia mentalement les deux déesses d'être là puisqu'elles allaient pouvoir l'aider à distribuer le dernier cadeau. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander cette faveur, on la coupa dans ses pensées.

 _« - Eh bien vois-tu Hae,_ commença Aphrodite. _Il se trouve qu'Odin et Zeus on fait un tour au royaume des Elfes et ils ont trouvés que cette tenue t'irait très bien ! Ils sont gentils et bienveillant, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Mais euh…_

 _\- Pas de mais !_ La coupa Hestia alors qu'Aphrodite déballait le cadeau pour lui tendre une robe dans les tons prunes. _Essaye-la avant de protester comme une sauvage ! »_

Hae s'exécuta donc, prenant l'étoffe dans ses mains avant de se glisser derrière son paravant pour se changer. Elle retira donc sa lourde robe et enfila l'autre, plus légère et fluide. Cette dernière suivait son corps et épousait ses courbes avec tellement de grâce qu'Hae se surprit elle-même. Depuis quand avait-elle autant de poitrine ? Aurait-elle grandit depuis son départ de Terre ? Elle quitta sa cachette et cru voir, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, de l'admiration dans les yeux des deux déesses. Elle se jura pourtant d'avoir rêver, car aucune déesse ne pouvait arriver à envier une simple humaine. Hestia vint jusqu'à elle et arrangea quelques petits plis sur certains endroits. En fait, Hae avait la tête ailleurs et se fichait bien de sa tenue. Mais comme les deux femmes semblaient l'adorer, elle décida de forcer un peu sa chance :

 _« - Hestia, je ne porterais jamais ça, c'est pas mon genre… Par contre, j'aurais bien un service à te demander ! J'ai passé ma journée à faire des courses et j'en ai fait une pour Loki, mais comme il n'est pas ici et que je n'oserais pas entrer par effraction chez lui, tu veux pas faire ton truc avec le nuage de fumée et le lui apporter s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit la déesse. _A moins que tu ne portes cette robe ce soir…_

 _\- Eh bien…_ Fit mine de réfléchir l'humaine. _Tu me promet d'aller lui apporter ? Si c'est le cas, j'accepte de porter ce truc. »_

Hestia s'empara du paquet qu'Hae venait justement d'attraper et disparut. Avec soulagement, la jeune asiatique se tourna donc vers Aphrodite qui souriait sadiquement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la déesse la conduisit dans sa salle de bain et s'empressa de lui faire couler un bain. Hae cru comprendre que ce qui allait se produire ensuite serait loin d'être insurmontable, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer. Aphrodite et sa tante allaient passer leur après-midi à la bichonner.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Trois heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, les deux déesses partirent et abandonnèrent l'humaine dans sa chambre. Cette dernière, exténuée par la journée, se permit de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle avait ordre de ne pas sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du dîner et Hae avait l'impression que tout cela cachait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'Odin voulait encore faire d'elle son petit jou-jou ? Elle soupira et fixa le miroir, fixé sur le mur, plus loin. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir son reflet, mais elle se surprit à avoir envie de le faire. Pourtant, là encore, les déesses le lui avait formellement interdit, Aphrodite allant jusqu'à la menacer de la changer en Harpie si elle désobéissait. La jeune humaine n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver changée en monstre et attendis donc pendant une longue heure jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne gratte à sa porte.

Elle savait que ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Fenrir, mais devait-elle lui ouvrir ? Hestia n'avait donné aucune consigne à ce sujet, aussi, elle jugea qu'elle en avait la permission. Elle autorisa donc son instructeur à entrer et ce dernier la déshabilla carrément du regard.

 _« - La dernière fois qu'une humaine à été comparée à une déesse on l'a donnée en sacrifice au Leviathan,_ remarqua-t-il. _Pourtant, même le Leviathan refuserait de te manger, tellement tu es sublime. Je crois qu'aucune déesse ne t'arrivera à la cheville ce soir Hae… »_

L'humaine, un peu gênée, baissa la tête en rougissant et fixa ses doigts, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un loup monstrueux comme Fenrir faire le moindre compliment à son égard. En fait, elle n'avait jamais entendu personne lui faire de compliments en y réfléchissant bien. Elle était extrêmement flattée et, bien qu'elle ne sache plus quoi faire, elle remarqua à quel point le pelage du loup semblait propre et soyeux. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils ; depuis quand la bête voulait-elle ressembler à une peluche géante ? Elle savait que Fenrir ne se préoccupait absolument pas de son physique, aussi, cela l'étonna. Elle allait lui poser la question quant elle fut interrompue :

 _« Bien,_ grognat-il. _Allons-y avant qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger, j'ai une faim de loup… »_

Hae hocha la tête en souriant et suivit son instructeur dans les couloirs du palais d'Odin. Au moins, il savait détourner facilement son attention…

A mesure qu'elle approchait, l'humaine pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture devenir plus forte. Elle était submergée par des mélanges d'épices absolument exquis et devina qu'encore une fois, les cuisiniers s'étaient dépassés. Alors, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle poussa la porte de l'immense pièce, et là, une foule de sentiments la submergea.

En face d'elle, il n'y avait pas les trois tables habituelles, mais un immense sapin qui devait bien mesurer deux à trois mètres de haut. Il avait été décoré dans des tons blancs et rouges et aux pieds de se dernier, elle pouvait apercevoir une pile de cadeaux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle était figée, incapable de faire la moindre chose. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la centaine de paire d'yeux qui la fixait, car elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le sapin. Noel. Ils avaient décidé, d'une façon où d'une autre de fêter Noël. Hae eut subitement envie de pleureur tellement elle était émue par cette douce attention. Sans doute se serait-elle effondrée si une imposante silhouette n'était pas venue à sa rencontre. Odin, tout entièrement vêtu de blanc la dévisageait avec un sourire bienveillant.

 _« - Ma douce Hae, comme je suis heureux de constater que cette robe te vas à merveille ! »_

Hae hocha la tête à de nombreuse reprises puis fit un effort pour s'exprimer convenablement.

 _« - Merci beaucoup. Vraiment. »_

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la présence du cache-oeil que portait Odin. Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude, en fait, il était même plus beau que l'autre. D'une couleur or, il allait parfaitement avec le teint du dieu et lui donnait un air plus qu'imposant. C'était le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté dans la matinée et, il le portait actuellement. Après Odin défilèrent une multitudes de dieux, de déesses, d'hommes, de femmes et d'animaux qui tous vinrent à elle avec un sourire protecteur et bienveillant. Tous à l'exception de deux qu'Hae remarqua et qu'elle alla voir bien plus tard dans la soirée. Le premier était un serpent. Dire qu'il était grand était un euphémisme car il semblait se forcer à se replier sur lui-même pour ne pas prendre trop de place. Il devait faire deux fois la taille d'un anaconda et ses yeux bleus fixaient les gens avec une fourberie déroutante. La seconde personne était quant à elle une jeune femme d'une beauté époustouflante si bien qu'immédiatement, Hae la compara à Aphrodite. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se tourne vers elle pour laisser entrevoir le reste de son corps. Si un côté brillait par sa beauté, l'autre n'était que les restes d'un cadavre en putréfaction. La jeune asiatique pouvait voir les os du bras de la femme ou pendaient encore quelques morceaux de chaire où elle aurait juré voir des vers. Déroutée, Hae ne se dégonfla pourtant pas et alla d'un pas ferme vers ces drôles de personnages.

 _« - Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Hae. »_

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle et elle cru un instant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Pourtant, la jeune femme qui prit la parole à sa suite la rassura quelque peu :

 _« - Je suis un peu vexée que notre frère ne t'ai pas parlé de nous. Je suis Hel, mais tu peux m'appeler Hela. Et voici mon frère Jormungand, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille si tu l'appelle simplement Jor. Nous sommes les frères et soeurs de Fenrir. »_

Hae battit des cils pendant trente secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait devant elle d'autres enfants de Loki. Très rapidement, son cerveau associa ses deux-là à Fenrir et Sleipnir et elle songea que le dieu n'avait que des enfants particuliers. Elle se reprit rapidement et se contenta de sourire aux deux hôtes :

 _« - Je dois vous avouer qu'il ne parle jamais de personne. Sauf parfois de lui-même, et encore, c'est très rare. »_

Le serpent les quitta subitement, sans un mot, allant serpenter parmi les convives. Cette réaction mit Hae mal à l'aise et elle se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais là encore, l'autre jeune femme la rassura.

 _« - Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est encore plus bougon que Fenrir et Loki réunit. Je suis bien contente de voir de nouvelles têtes pour ma part. En enfers, je n'ai l'occasion de croiser que des morts hélas et ils sont rarement en aussi bonne santé que toi ! Tu es vraiment très jolie tu sais ! Et tu sens si bon ! C'est sans doute ton sang qui fait ça ! Est-ce que je peux y goûter ? »_

Bien que la jeune femme ait commencé à lui faire des yeux de biches, Hae, peu naïve se rendit bien comptes qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas accepter cette proposition. Elle allait se reculer et se désister purement et simplement lorsqu'une main plutôt forte se posa sur son épaule. Immédiatement, une voix puissante mais malicieuse lui parvint aux oreilles :

 _« - Il n'est que peu recommandé, Hela chérie, de manger une des hôtes d'Odin, tu le sais bien... »_

La jeune asiatique n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette voix appartenait à Loki, aussi ce concentra t-elle sur les réactions de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Cette dernière changea du tout au tout et en fronçant les sourcils, elle commença à s'éloigner en déclarant :

 _« - Qu'il aille se faire voir le grand père sénile ! Elle doit être si bonne à goûter… »_

Dès lors Hae se tourna vers Loki qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin. Très vite, elle remarqua que le dieu avait l'air exténue et elle devina qu'il devait à peine rentrer de la mission qu'Odin lui avait confié. Un peu inquiète, elle ne fit pourtant aucune remarque à ce sujet et se contenta d'observer l'homme en face d'elle en attendant qu'il ne s'exprime.

 _« - Nous devrions aller danser. »_

Hae s'abstint de révéler qu'elle ne savait que danser la valse car elle était persuadée qu'il l'aurait deviné et elle le suivit sans un mot. Alors qu'elle suivait le rythme de la musique, bercée par les mouvements du dieu, elle en arriva presque à oublier où elle était. C'est en le constatant que son regard croisa celui de Loki qui chuchota alors :

 _« - La soirée est plutôt réussie. Personne n'a tué personne et vous êtes d'une beauté époustouflante._

 _\- Odin veux que j'oublie pourquoi je suis là pas vrai ?_ Hasarda-t-elle.

 _\- Oui, et tout semble fonctionner pour le mieux. Fenrir était hors de lui quand je l'ai croisé, il ne soutient absolument pas les idées d'Odin... Il ne faut pas que tu perdes de vue ton objectif Hae. Surtout pas._

 _\- Serait-ce trop vous demander de m'aider à m'éclipser de cette soirée ? Je suis exténuée et j'ai envie d'être en forme pour reprendre mon entraînement demain matin… »_

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement dans la nuit, sans même s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les observaient silencieusement. Jormungand, qui avait assisté à tout depuis le départ n'arrivait plus à comprendre le reste de sa famille. Hae, cette jeune humaine avait peut-être un lourd passé qu'elle ignorait, mais rien en elle ne saurait donner raison au camps des dieux sur un champs de bataille. Très vite, il se hâta d'aller informer Hades qui depuis quelques temps déjà attendait son rapport.


	11. Chap 9 : Hae et Loki dans la cheminée

Avant lorsque je publiais encore mes fictions sur Skyrock, je n'ai jamais publié plus loin que le chapitre de Noël, aussi ce chapitre là n'a jamais été lu par personne d'autre que moi. Il est donc encore un peu brut, voir même taillé à vif et presque pas modifié depuis la première fois que je l'ai écrit. C'est donc une grande première pour moi. N'hésitez donc pas à me donner des avis précis et à relever les fautes que j'aurais eu le malheur de ne pas voir ! Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et aussi bien sûr, une très bonne année à venir ! Merci à vous pour votre soutient !

 **Chapitre 9 – Odin ? Disons plutôt Hae et Loki dans la cheminée !**

Hae marchait en traînant des pieds, fermement accrochée au bras droit de Loki qui semblait davantage la traîner jusqu'à ça chambre que l'y guider. Quelques minutes plus tôt encore, elle participait à une jolie réception, organisée en sont honneur, ou presque, par le roi des dieux d'Asgard, Odin en personne. Et pourtant, elle avait quitté cette petite sauterie après la piqûre de rappel que lui avait assené le dieu qui se tenait désormais à ses côtés. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié l'immense tâche qu'on lui avait attribué et dont elle ne connaissait encore rien. Non, jamais elle n'aurait oublié son devoir envers Asgard et le Mont Olympe, mais pourtant... Pourtant, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aimé oublier ce moment. Oublier la lourde tâche qui pesait sur ses épaules et qui la forçait, chaque jour un peu plus à abandonner son semblant d'humanité pour devenir une sorte de guerrière pas très douée. Elle avait tellement aimé ça n'être plus qu'une humaine parmi les autres. Sourire, rire, profiter de la vie. La fête l'avait, pendant quelques courtes heures, rendues légère et heureuse. Avant qu'il ne lui rappelle qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Loki de l'avoir arraché à son appartement, à son père et à son frère. Jamais elle ne lui en avait voulu d'avoir rendue sa vie trépidante d'aventure. De l'avoir arraché à l'ennuie d'une vie banale. Pourtant, ce fut en perdant cette dite banalité qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait été précieuse.

Mais maintenant que cette grisante sensation était partie, elle se sentait faible. Titubant presque, elle s'excusa d'un regard en coin auprès du dieu qui semblait suffisamment agacé pour la gifler si elle continuait ainsi. Le dieu d'ailleurs, semblait légèrement soucieux et bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à en comprendre la raison, ces préoccupations, communicatives, en arrivèrent à inquiéter la jeune asiatique qui se senti très vite bien mal à l'aise. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il la tira brusquement par le bras avant de la plaquer contre le mur, une main sur sa bouche. Le souffle court, elle ne protesta pas, même si en son fort intérieur, elle demeurait partagée entre l'incompréhension la plus totale et la satisfaction jubilatoire d'être si proche d'un dieu tel que Loki. Des bruits de pas s'approchant commencèrent à résonner dans le couloir et le cliquetis des armures lui laissa à penser qu'il devait s'agir de gardes. Elle parvint même à entendre quelques brides de la conversation qui semblait s'engager entre ces derniers.

 _« - Je ne l'ai pas vu si furieux depuis un moment. Apparemment elle était censée rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et pas la quitter en plein milieu …_

 _\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il à dit non ? Elle est partie avec Loki, alors elle à dû se faire entourlouper !.._

 _\- Les humaines sont naïves en la présence de ce fourbe … »_

Peu à peu, ils disparurent et passèrent là ou quelques secondes plus tôt, le drôle de binôme se trouvait. Devinant qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Hae lança un regard inquiet à Loki. Venaient-ils de faire quelque chose de mal ? Les ordres venant probablement d'Odin en personne, nul doute que la fête, qui en apparence lui avait semblé si somptueuse n'était en fait qu'un leurre créé de toute pièce par le dieu lui-même pour divertir Hae et l'empêcher de se concentrer sur de réels problèmes. Mais à quoi donc servait toute cette mascarade ? N'était-elle pas censée sauver l'univers ? Elle avait déjà bien du mal à le concevoir en temps ordinaire alors, en restant cloîtrée dans un endroit, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle pourrait faire. Les deux héros reprirent discrètement le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. A l'intérieur, cette dernière espérait pouvoir enfin se reposer et se coucher pour reprendre son entraînement dès le lendemain. Ils y étaient d'ailleurs presque parvenu lorsque le dieu à ses côtés s'immobilisa, visiblement plus inquiet qu'auparavant. Sans la moindre explication, il poussa Hae dans la première pièce venue et ferma à clé derrière eux. C'était une petite chambre, minuscule et sans doute réservée à des invités pas très appréciés. A peine décorée, il ne trônait là qu'un lit et une coiffeuse. Pas de lumière, juste une toute petit fenêtre, comme celle de l'ancienne chambre de la jeune femme qui permettait de deviner les formes et les contours de la pièce et de ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Muette, elle écouta passer une, puis deux, puis trois patrouilles, comprenant qu'elle venait là, de se faire sauver par Loki. Celui-ci vint finalement s'asseoir sur le lit et elle l'imita.

 _« - Odin n'aime pas qu'on lui fausse compagnie. Il va probablement nous chercher quelques temps puis arrêtera, afin d'éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. »_

Elle sourit doucement en réponse à l'homme qui lui faisait désormais face.

 _« - J'avais remarqué, merci ! Pourquoi une telle réaction de sa part ? »_

Sourire forcé et regard en coin de la part du dieu. La jeune asiatique soupira doucement. La conversation en revenait encore et toujours au même point. Odin, plutôt que de l'utiliser réellement comme l'arme qu'elle était censée être n'était que capable de la couver comme un jeune oisillon encore bien trop faiblard pour réussir à quitter le nid. Au début, cette affection, ce besoin de la préserver, Hae en avait été flattée, elle avait même eu besoin de l'allure paternelle et rassurante du dieu des dieux. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se sentait grandir et devenir quelqu'un, elle ne supportait plus son attitude, allant jusqu'à la trouver déplacée. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire ce pourquoi elle avait été amenée ici ? Si de rares personnes avaient à ce jour la politesse de l'aider dans sa démarches, la majorité se contentait de fermer les yeux sur les événements et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si les mondes dans lesquels ils vivaient tous n'étaient pas sur le point d'imploser à cause d'une guerre. Comme s'il fallait préserver les apparences. Comme si tout allait s'arranger en un claquement de doigts.

 _« - Peut-être que je suis ce claquement de doigts..._

 _\- Pardon ? »_

Loki la dévisageait avec un drôle d'air et elle devina qu'elle venait probablement de parler à voix haute. Elle secoua simplement la tête pour lui demander de ne pas prêter attention à ses propos et alors, un long moment de silence s'installa. Perdus respectivement dans leurs pensées, le drôle de binômes ne revint à lui que lorsqu'à l'extérieur de la petite pièce, l'agitation fut totalement disparue. Là et sans un mot, Hae se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise auparavant et tourna le verrou pour quitter la pièce. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, si, à cet instant-là très précisément, ledit verrou ne lui était pas resté dans la main. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle observa la petite pièce de métal qui se trouvait dans sa main. Venait-elle de faire une bêtise ? Très certainement car en tentant d'ouvrir la porte elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'ils étaient toujours enfermé dans la petite pièce. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur elle se tourna vers le dieu qui s'était levé et attendait silencieusement de pouvoir sortir.

 _« - Un problème ? »_

Elle lui tandis la main, montrant le verrou qui y trônait avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il l'observa, la mine déconfite et, se passant une main sur le visage, il soupira. Il avait l'air épuisé par le comportement de la brune qui ne s'en sentait, pour le coup, que plus coupable. Le dieu se rassit et, secouant doucement la tête, il soupira de nouveau.

 _« - Je suis désolée._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un verrou._

 _\- Oui, mais nous sommes bloqués dans la pièce par ma faute..._

 _\- C'est mal connaître le dieu que je suis ! »_

Il lui offrit un sourire hautain et se redressa légèrement, puis, pendant une bonne minute, il resta silencieux, les yeux fermés et visiblement concentré sur quelque chose d'important. Elle vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout aussi muette et se contenta de l'observer grâce aux maigres rayons de la lune qui parvenaient à passer par la minuscule petite fenêtre. Lorsqu'un instant plus tard il rouvrit les yeux pour lui sourire, elle se rassura légèrement. Peut-être que sa bêtise n'était pas si grosse que ça finalement ?

 _« - Il va falloir quelques minutes à Hela pour nous ouvrir, en attendant, nous devons nous contenter d'attendre patiemment. »_

Elle lui sourit. Attendre dans le silence n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle aimait le plus, mais comme elle était la fautive des événements qui avaient lieu en ce moment, elle ne protesta pas le moins du monde. Au lieu de cela et, comme elle sentait qu'elle devait remercier le dieu pour bien des choses, elle décida de profiter de cette opportunité pour mettre les choses au clair.

 _« - Merci de m'avoir confiée à Fenrir. Il est un excellent instructeur. Merci aussi de m'avoir aidé, depuis le début. Je reconnais que les choses n'ont pas commencé de la façon la plus polie qui soit entre nous mais je tenais tout de même à vous exprimer ma gratitude._

 _\- De rien ! »_ Il sourit faiblement avant de reprendre _« J'avais un peu peur que Fenrir ne te dévore. Depuis qu'Heimdall et moi l'avons libéré de la pierre à laquelle il est enchaîné, il reste grognon et à tendance à haïr ceux dont il croise la route. Heureusement pour toi et moi, il n'en fut rien !.._

 _\- Vous avez pris des risques pour m'aider..._

 _\- Oui c'est exact, mais ne t'imagine pas que j'ai fais cela simplement pour toi, j'y trouve un certain intérêt personnel. Car vois-tu, si je t'aide à sauver le monde, c'est la vie de mes enfants que j'apaise. »_

Bien qu'un peu blessée pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la jeune héroïne fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était bien la première fois que le dieu était aussi loquace et bien loin d'en être agacée, Hae décida d'en profiter pour en apprendre davantage sur lui.

 _« - De quelle manière ?_

 _\- Des créatures ont prédit l'avenir à Odin et mes enfants devaient être, à mes côtés, sources de grands malheurs pour les mondes. Les autres ont cru ce qu'Odin avait entendu et tous ce sont mis en tête de punir des enfants. Des enfants innocents. J'ai échappé à cette punission mais j'aurais réellement aimé souffrir de tout cela à leur place._

 _\- Dans les livres que j'ai lu, ils étaient accusés de vous aider lors du Ragnarök. C'est de ça dont vous parlez ?_

 _\- Oui. C'est exactement de cela que je parle._

 _Je ne comprends pas ... »_ Hae soupira et, croisant le regard du dieu, elle continua _« On vous décrit comme un monstre de malice et de coups bas, incapable d'être digne de confiance. Vous êtes à vous seul le mal incarné et pourtant, quand je vous écoute, là, en face de moi, je vous trouve radicalement différent de cette description._

 _\- Et pourtant ! »_ Il rit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux _« Je n'agis ainsi qu'avec ceux de mon sang. Il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent réellement. Le reste n'est que superflu. »_

Elle avala sa salive doucement la jeune brune et, avec hésitation, elle décida pourtant de poursuivre

 _« - N'êtes vous jamais tombé amoureux ? »_

Un silence froid et gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question, elle le savait, mais elle n'en regrettait rien pourtant. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Dans tous les cas et quand bien même il refusait de répondre à sa question, alors, elle se contenterait du peu qu'il lui avait déjà offert en se confiant à elle. Et puis, ce ton si simple entre eux deux était si inattendu et si soudain qu'elle ne s'en étonnerait pas, de son possible refus car il lui sembla, à cet instant très précis, qu'il s'était délibérément ouvert à elle. Il la dévisagea finalement quelques secondes et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ça n'avait rien de semblable à de la colère ou de la moquerie, ça en était même déroutant.

 _« - La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, c'est ma mère. Alors tomber amoureux, non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas être capable de parvenir à ce stade de niaiserie que je vois chez certains couples. Notamment chez les humains qui sont passés maîtres dans l'art de la stupidité de groupe. »_

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Hae ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concernée par les propos de l'homme pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était du même avis. Depuis bien longtemps, elle s'était faite une raison sur l'amour et la façon dont certains avaient tendance à l'exprimer, un peu trop aisément d'ailleurs.

 _« - Vous seriez plus du genre à aimer comme des elfes non ? Éternellement, même dans une autre vie et sans pour autant être collée à la bouche de l'autre en permanence. Un peu comme une amie pour l'éternité ?.. »_

Sa seule connaissance en matière d'elfe se résumait à ses lectures et aux films du Seigneur des Anneaux, alors, elle se trompait très probablement et peut-être même qu'il ne comprendrait pas le sens d'une telle référence, mais elle y avait songé tout naturellement lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. Et, en croisant de nouveau le regard du dieu, elle devina qu'il y songeait sérieusement. Avait-elle donc vu juste et réussi, par la même occasion à percer l'épaisse carapace sous laquelle Loki s'était réfugiée bien avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde ?

 _« - C'est exactement cela, Hae. Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _\- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, c'est un peu le genre d'amour que j'aime lire dans les romans. Ces histoires sont plus attachantes, plus captivantes que les autres. »_

Il rigola faiblement, comme amusé par la réplique de la jeune femme.

 _« - Tu ne crois donc pas au prince charmant ?_

 _\- Le prince charmant n'existe pas, il n'y a que des lâches et des faibles. Je préfère les méchants de l'histoire. »_

Elle sourit de nouveau la brune et cette fois-ci, le dieu lui répondit par davantage de chaleur et d'amitié. Il semblait que malgré leurs très nombreuses différences, ils aient réussi à trouver un point commun. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, c'était même quelque chose d'assez simple, mais cela suffisait à ravir le cœur de notre héroïne qui réussissait enfin à voir le véritable Loki. Sans doute la conversation aurait-elle encore duré longtemps s'il n'avait pas tous deux entendu la voix d'une jeune femme pester contre la stupidité de son père derrière la porte. Alors qu'elle allait se relever pour signaler sa présence à celle qu'elle devinait être la fille du dieu, ce dernier lui attrapa doucement la main et dans un geste rapide, l'attira contre elle pour déposer, sur sa joue, un doux baiser. Le cœur battant et le visage rouge, elle cligna des yeux, Hae, se reculant et observant Loki avec surprise. Venait-il réellement de l'embrasser avec affection ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une joue, mais c'était bien assez pour elle qui ne pu que sourire faiblement fasse au regard de l'homme qui, déjà debout, s'éloigna d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une Hel furieuse pénétra à l'intérieur.

 _« - Incapable et bon à rien de père ! Tu ne pouvais pas vous téléporter ailleurs ? Tu vas me dire que ta magie était en panne peut-être ?! La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras seul ! SEUL ! »_

Hae se releva, indécise. Elle n'y avait même pas songé, à la magie du dieu pour les sortir de cette situation. Rapidement, l'énervement commença à monter chez la jeune femme dont les hormones semblaient s'amuser dans des montagnes russes. S'était-il réellement moquer d'elle ? Alors qu'elle pensait enfin avoir réussi à percer à jour le dieu, voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il s'était moquée d'elle depuis le début. Fatiguée, abusée et las de ce jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis leur rencontre, elle chercha dans son regard des explications. Elle n'y trouva qu'un doux sentiment d'affection qui l'inquiéta autant qu'il la rassura. N'avait-il fait tout cela que pour se retrouver seule avec elle ? Il aurait eu bien d'autres occasions, elle le savait, alors, elle ne comprit pas. Il lui fit un baise-main doux et dans un murmure, la salua

 _« - Joyeux Noël Hae, je te souhaite une bonne et agréable nuit. »_

Puis tous deux la laissèrent non sans quelques œillades de la part de Hel. Alors, se tenant debout dans ce couloir sombre et vide de toute autre vie, l'asiatique réalisa à quel point elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et abandonnée.


	12. Chap 10 : Bienvenue chez les fous

Grande première aujourd'hui, je publie un chapitre long -comme souvent- et plein de rebondissements. J'aime les rebondissements ! S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me donner votre avis, je serais ravie d'y répondre ! Et puis, j'aime bien discuter avec vous ! Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Chapitre 10 – Bienvenue chez les fous.**

 _« Veux-tu nous rejoindre sur le mont Olympe ? »_

Poséidon était le dieu des mers et des océans, il avait pour ami les nymphes, les hippocampes et les cyclopes. C'était du moins ce que les manuels d'histoires apprenaient sur son compte. Il était souvent représenté comme un vieil homme barbu, habillés de haillons avec un trident. D'autres fois, il avait la peau bleue et les membres recouverts d'écailles. Mais Hae, à ses dépends, avait apprit que le dieu grecque n'avait rien de tout cela en réalité. Tout d'abord, il devait physiquement avoir dans les trente ans et il découlait plus de charisme en lui que ceux d'un million d'acteurs réunis, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à lui parler sans avoir subitement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il était vraiment très impressionnant. En plus de ça, sa grande taille et son allure de combattant n'aidait en rien à rassurer l'humaine. Et puis, il y avait tout ces tatouages représentants des navires, des monstres marins et des choses parfois effrayantes qui s'agitaient doucement sur ses avants-bras -mais Hae restait persuadée qu'il en avait sur tout le corps- comme emportés par une douce vague de l'océan.

Alors, quand le dieu était venu vers elle en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, l'asiatique avait comprit qu'il ne lui ferait pas la cours comme elle l'aurait secrètement souhaité. Elle était en train de s'entraîner avec Freyja, sous les yeux à moitiés clos d'un Fenrir vaincu par la fatigue lorsqu'elle avait vu son reflet dans l'épée de la Walkyrie. Elle n'avait pas interrompue son échauffement quotidien néanmoins car elle était terriblement vexée qu'Odin n'ait pas daigné lui adresser la paroles depuis son escapade loin de la soirée qu'il avait organisé en son honneur et elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Elle avait donc fini par envoyé son instructrice au sol -un peu surprise d'y arriver d'ailleurs- et avait attendu que celle-ci ne réclame une pause pour se tourner vers le dieu qui les observaient, adossé à un mur. Elle était venue à sa rencontre après avoir posé son arme et lui avait sourit poliment -car elle se sentait incapable de parler sans bégayée comme une idiote- avant d'attendre qu'il ne formule la raison de sa venue. Il s'était alors très légèrement incliné, avec respect, puis, les bras croisés sur son torse, il avait parlé ;

 _« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu portes bien jeune femme. Ma sœur et moi étions inquiets mais nous n'avions pas vraiment les moyens de nous enquérir de ton état de santé. Ton dos est-il totalement guéri ?_

 _\- Je suis flattée_ , commença Hae en souriant. _Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de valeur. Mais je vais bien, merci. Et vous ? »_

Pour toute réponse, le dieu se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire bref. S'il avait été humain, notre héroïne aurait pu penser qu'il était tracassé par quelques mauvaises idées, mais, elle savait maintenant, d'expérience, que les dieux étaient imprévisibles et qu'elle ne pouvait rien prévoir à leur sujet, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'attendre qu'il n'en vienne au fait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il posa cette question si fatidique et si surprenante. _« Veux-tu nous rejoindre sur le mont Olympe ? »_. Elle était apparemment invitée mais se sentait gênée par cette offre. Ne venait-elle pas justement de gagner une place si chère payée au sein d'Asgard ? Elle avala doucement sa salive et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horizon, qui s'étendait au loin. Visiter le Mont Olympe était une opportunité hors du commun mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision à la légère aussi, après quelques instants, elle revint à la réalité et, avec un petit sourire, elle haussa les épaules.

 _« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette question... »_

Elle était presque penaude de l'avouer ainsi au dieu mais celui-ci, comble de l'étonnement n'en fut absolument pas offusqué. Au lieu de ça, il lui offrit un sourire radieux et hocha plusieurs fois la tête à la manière d'un de ses chiens en plastique installés à l'arrière des voitures. Hae, craignant qu'il n'ait mal comprit, s'empressa d'ajouter :

 _« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'acceptais ! »_

Cependant l'homme n'en démordit pas et sourit de nouveau, d'un de ses sourires à vous faire tomber par terre. Hae justement faillis presque tomber en voyant un changement de comportement si radical et elle détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Fenrir était étalé de tout son long sur l'arène d'entraînement et l'asiatique aurait pu croire qu'il dormait simplement si les oreilles de ce dernier n'avait pas été dressées sur sa tête et alerte comme s'il chassait. Le fourbe était en train d'espionner. Elle l'aurait bien rappeler à l'ordre si elle n'avait pas aperçu Loki plus loin et elle jura que ce dernier avait l'air tendu. Quoi ? Alors comme ça tout le monde prenait plaisir à l'espionner ? N'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire ? En préparant une guerre par exemple ! Agacée, ses traits se figèrent et sur un coup de tête plus que sur une réflexion intense, elle fixa de nouveau Poséidon qui semblait s'être un peu calmé ;

 _« Vous savez quoi ? Je vous donnerais ma réponse en fin de- »_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà une sorte de sirène se mit à retentir sur les terres d'Odin. C'était comme un hurlement déchirant et tous autour de l'étrange couple s'activèrent mais, le dieu de la mer qui n'était tout comme elle pas d'ici la regarda avec un air un peu perdu. Ce fut Loki qui vola à leur secours et Hae lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante, d'avoir finalement, prit soin de les espionner car sinon, jamais elle n'aurait su comment réagir ni quoi faire face à ce son plus que désagréable.

 _« - Asgard est sans doute attaquée. Il va falloir que tu reste ici Hae._

 _\- Vous ne faites pas des exercices de temps en temps ? Pour être sûr que tout fonctionne ?_

 _\- Non Hae, nous ne faisons jamais d'exercice, il faut rentrer, c'est Odin qui l'ordonne. Et il n'a pas l'air très enchanté de savoir que tu n'es toujours pas en sécurité._

 _\- A-t-il peur que je me casse en morceau comme une poupée ? »_

Hae vit subitement rouge. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête pour les grandes guerres et tout le reste, mais pourquoi était-elle toujours surprotégée de cette façon ? D'autant plus qu'Odin n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole depuis son retour et que de ce fait, elle se sentait un peu mise devant le fait accomplis. Mais en même temps, elle n'était guère surprise de l'attitude de l'homme qui, bien qu'il semble en colère contre elle continue de la surprotégé comme il avait su le faire depuis l'arrivée de l'asiatique chez les dieux. Elle n'avait pas espéré le changer, mais une minuscule partie d'elle-même aurait souhaité que ce dernier ne soit pas aussi... Borné. Si seulement il avait pu ouvrir les yeux et voir quel petit bout de femme elle était devenue ! Elle-même se surprenait parfois tant par ses réactions beaucoup plus matures -bien qu'il lui arrive encore d'agir comme une enfant- que par sa vision des choses, sa façon de réagir et de s'habiller. Elle ne se sentait pas encore totalement femme, mais avait la curieuse impression d'en prendre le chemin en tout cas.

Loki lui lança un regard oscillant entre la compréhension et l'inquiétude mais elle préféra ne pas en tenir compte. Elle commençait à cerner un peu sa personnalité et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait aussi ne pensa-t-elle pas un instant que cela puisse la concerner et elle alla même jusqu'à ce demander s'il n'était pas fautif de l'apparition d'un quelconque danger sur Asgard car, en étudiant l'histoire de la cité elle avait apprit que de nombreuses fois le dieu avait résolu des problèmes qu'il avait lui-même créé.

 _« C'est un cyclope. »_

La voix de Poseidon rappela à Hae la présence de ce dernier et déconfite, elle tourna les yeux vers ce dernier. Un cyclope, c'était un géant avec un seul œil, non ? D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les cyclopes ne vivaient pas à Asgard mais sur terre car elles étaient des créatures du panthéon grec.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas censé être le roi des cyclopes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »_

Poséidon secoua la tête et immédiatement, le visage de Loki se ferma. Après un échange de regards intenses et visiblement trop virils pour qu'Hae ne soit invitée, les deux hommes disparurent, laissant l'humaine seule au milieu d'e l'arène dans laquelle ne restait plus qu'elle, Fenrir et Freyja. Alors elle songea que les dieux étaient parfois vraiment très stupide et, sans se demander ce qu'elle devait faire dans ce genre de situations, elle décida de n'écouter que son cœur.

Car si Hae n'était qu'une humaine, elle avait la bravoure que certains des héros de nos romans préférés ont. Elle avait également leur stupidité face au fait de croire qu'elle pouvait, à elle seule, venir à bout de monstres terrifiants. Le monstre en question, de l'arène ou elle se trouvait, en dehors d'Asgard, elle le vit à l'entrée Sud de l'immense cité d'Or. Géant d'au moins un building de Los Angeles, il était nu comme un ver et étrangement dénué de sexe. Chauve et imberbe, le plus captivant résidait dans son unique œil, au milieu de son visage et dont la pupille, aussi bleue que l'océan, fixait le sol avec colère et frustration. Il se penchais régulièrement au sol pour attrapper des branches et les jeter ensuite par-dessus son épaules, semblant mécontant de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Hae plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se retenant de vomir quand elle s'apperçu que les branches, vivantes, étaient des habitants d'Asgard et non du bois mort. Des hurlements fusèrent et bien qu'elle se trouva loin des lieux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle devait y aller.

Se retournant d'un bloc, elle fit signe àl'immense loup noir qui n'eut pas besoin de lui parler pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. L'aidant, il lui permit de devenir sa monture. Sans selle, sans bride, elle eut bien du mal à s'adapter mais elle n'y songea bientôt plus.

 _« - Tu ne peux pas y aller Hae Rysumplo. »_

Devant elle, les bras tendus, Freyja semblait vouloir lui barrer la route avec conviction. Il apparut à l'héroïne que la Walkyrie semblait réellement inquiète pour les siens qui se trouvaient dans son dos, loin, très loin.

 _« - Je vais y aller Freyja. Tu ne pourras m'en empêcher et tu le sais. Mon âme ne vit plus que pour se battre, je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés. Je ne te demanderais pas de m'accompagner, mais sache que de te savoir à mes côtés m'aiderait vraiment. Vraiment. »_

Freyja ne dit rien, mais, attrapant armes déposées au sol et carquois de flèches en tendant d'ailleurs à sa jeune élèvre, elle siffla plusieurs fois. Au début, Hae ne comprit pas et, cherchant discrètement autour d'elle, elle se demanda si la femme n'était pas devenue folle. Mais, quand le sol se mit à trembler et qu'une dizaine de femmes chevauchant des loups apparurent derrière un écran de fumé, l'asiatique devina de quoi il en retournait.

 _« - Tu ne seras pas seule Hae Rysumplo. Les Walkyries ne laisseront pas l'humanité mourir. »_

La jeune femme croisa le regard des autres femmes, elle reconnu d'ailleurs parfaitement Sigrùun et Hildr, mais, sans un mot, elle hocha la tête et Fenrir s'élança. Pas le temps pour bavarder et prendre des nouvelles de ses instructrices qui semblaient s'être remise de leur affrontement plus ou moins récent. Le fils de Loki galopait à toute allure, distançant légèrement les montures des Walkyries, plus petites et plus claires. Elle aurait sans doute pu avoir fière allure, Hae, si elle n'avait pas été tant secouée par les mouvements du loup. C'était radicalement différent de ses leçons d'équitation, vraiment très très différent. Plus rapide certes, mais beaucoup moins agréable et confortable pour elle. Alors, si elle survivait à cela, nul doute qu'elle en toucherait deux mots au loup pour savoir comment améliorer tout ça.

Le cyclope de trouvait en plein centre d'Asgard lorsque les femmes armées pénétrèrent par la porte Ouest de la grande cité. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle atteignit bien vite le géant donc le pied à lui tout seul semblait bien mesurer la taille d'un terrain de football américain. L'adrénaline montant, Hae tenta d'oublier la peur qui sommeillait au creux de son ventre et qui se débattait pour la pousser à fuir. Elle ne fuirait pas elle n'était pas une lâche. Alors, attrapant son arc, elle prit une première flèche, mais, bien loin de tenter vainement de lui tirer dans les pieds, elle s'inspira de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les romans d'aventure qu'elle avait dévoré. Aucun ne parlait d'un cyclope forcément, sauf celui d'Ulysse. La ruse et la force combinée l'aiderait probablement et, comme le cyclope était encore occupé à chercher quelque chose -ou quelqu'un apparemment- il ne semblait pas se préoccuper des gardes qui tentaient vainement de le frapper aux chevilles. Elle demanda donc à Fenrir de s'arrêter. Là, elle descendit mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une main forte et puissante l'empoigna.

 _« - Que fais-tu là jeune femme ? »_

Poséidon, inquiet et furieux lui faisait face. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et, simplement, elle repliqua

 _« - Je suis venue participer à la fête. »_

Elle s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot alors que Fenrir, dans son dos, s'interposait entre elle et Poséidon qui semblait vouloir la retenir hors du combat. Furieuse, elle se rapprocha donc du monstre géant, qui l'ignorant d'abord, finit par la fixer de son unique œil. Immobile, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors qu'elle, aussi petite qu'une fourmis, sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser. Il se rapprocha d'elle en rigolant et il sembla d'ailleurs à hae que la terre autour d'elle tremblait sous les rires de l'affreuse créature. Avalant sa salive et prenant son courage a deux mains, elle décida, d'enfin intervenir. Alors, d'une voix forte, elle s'exprima

 _« - Cyclope, tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! Que viens-tu faire dans ce monde ? Qui t'envoie ?!_

 _\- Je viens chercher l'Elue. Je viens la chercher et je pourrais la manger ! Qui es-tu toi ? »_

Elle dégluti en réalisant que c'était elle qu'il cherchait. La vue brouillée en se rendant compte que tout était de sa faute, elle perdit, l'espace d'un instant, l'espoir d'arranger la situation. Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite en songeant que si c'était réellement de sa faute, elle devait pourtant faire en sorte d'arrêter avant que tout cela n'empire de façon plus que dramatique. Face au cyclope, elle se sentait inutile et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, mais, comme il ne l'avait pas reconnu, elle décida d'user de la seule chose qu'elle savait être efficace contre les cyclopes, la ruse.

 _« - Connais-tu Personne ? As-tu déjà entendu parler de lui ? »_

A ces mots, le cyclope recula de deux pas et la fixa avec stupeur. Décidant d'en profiter, Hae poursuivit donc

 _« - Personne est venu à bout de bien des cyclopes dans ce monde et tu dois le savoir. Il était bénis des dieux et pouvait affronter n'importe lequel d'entre eux grâce à un arc magique qu'Arthémis la déesse de la chasse avait confectionné à partir des bois du roi des cerfs. Cet arc ne manquait jamais sa cible, cyclope. Hors, je suis une descendante de Personne, et je me nomme Rien. L'arc que tu vois dans ma main est celui qui appartint jadis à mon ancêtre. »_

La réaction du monstre ne se fit pas attendre. Reculant à nouveau, il chercha à droite puis à gauche une échapatoire possible. N'en trouvant pas, il décida de se tourner de nouveau vers Hae.

 _« - Tu mens ! Tu mens ! »_

Sans un mot, elle banda son arc et, attrapant une flèche dans son carquois, la plaça. Elle n'était pas mauvaise archère, mais elle connaissait bien plus compétent qu'elle dans ce domaine, aussi esperait-elle réussir à convaincre le cyclope de son mensonge sans devoir passer à l'acte. Celui-ci recula de nouveau et, les mains vers le ciel, il s'agenouilla, suppliant.

 _« - Non ! Arrête ! Epargne-moi ! Rien ! Je te supplie dans ta bontée de ne pas me faire de mal ! Je suis affreusement désolé de mes actes et je m'enga- … »_

Mais déjà des gardiens le baillonnait et l'immobilisait. Les jambes tremblantes et le teint pâle, Hae resta immobile encore quelques secondes avant d'abaisser son arc et de souffler. Enfin. Les cyclopes étaient des idiots, pour la plupart, alors, elle ne se félicita qu'à moitié de la petite ruse qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir sans combattre. Car jamais l'humaine ne se serait sentie capable d'affronter un géant pareil en combat singulier. Elle avait eu de la chance, ils avaient tous eu de la chance aussi, quand le cyclope fut éloigné par Poséidon, elle se laissa tomber au sol et assise, elle respira à nouveau normalement. Face à elle, une étendue de cadavres. Des morts, de valeureux guerriers qui vivaient ici une seconde vie prospère et qui avaient été tués par sa faute. Elle se sentait faible et impuissante face à ce désespoir. Au dessus des corps, les Walkyries s'activaient déjà à entraîner les fantômes dans le monde de Hel. Dans leur toute dernière demeure. Fenrir s'approcha, lui léchant légèrement la joue. Il était sans doute le seul à remarquer la peine et l'horreur qui suintaient à grosses gouttes sur le visage de la jeune humaine. Bientôt, Poséidon revint et cette fois-ci, Hestia se trouvait à ses côtés. Sans un mot, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de l'asiatique et pressa sa main tremblante dans les siennes, chaudes et réconfortante. Elle ne voulait plus faire de mal, elle ne voulait plus attirer d'ennuis. Asgard avait souffert par sa faute. Résignée, elle se redressa et, le visage ferme, elle croisa le regard d'un Poséidon las mais de nouveau serein.

« - Emmenez-moi au Mont Olympe. »


End file.
